


Perry and Doof's Road Trip

by Haedonrocks



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: But they made it up now, Doof can't work the GPS nor radio so he has Perry to do it., Friendship, Going on a Road Trip, Other, Perry can talk, Perry gets jealous of Peter, The two almost died, They both deserve a break, travel across the country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: When Heinz Doofenshmirtz wants to take a break from evil, he decides to go on a road trip. And what better way to enjoy one is to have his nemesis, Perry the Platypus, accompany him to discover the best things out there.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31





	1. Packing Suitcases and Explainations

“Hmm, what else do I need?” Heinz Doofenshmirtz said to himself as he started to pack his clothes in his suitcase. He was in the DEI building trying to pack up his things for a road trip he had planned. Long story short, he got bored of being evil and making inators that he thought he could use a vacation; and what better way to enjoy one is to travel around the country to see the amazing landmarks and its history. 

The issue with this road trip was that he was going to be alone. His daughter Vanessa had other plans to attend too and Norm was too heavy to fit in the car. Then there’s his ex wife who usually wasn't a fan of car trips and would rather travel in planes or cruise ships. But none of those things didn’t stop him from achieving his vacation plan. “Maybe I should take my camera with me.” He said, picking up an old digital camera. All of the sudden, someone enters an open window, making an entrance. Heinz turns around to see his old nemesis standing right in front of him. “Ah, Perry the Platypus.” He greets him in the same tone he always uses. Perry looks around to see if there are any traps, which there aren’t. The confused platypus stares at Doofenshmirtz. “I’m guessing you're wondering why I’m not trapping you.” 

Perry nods. “Well, you see Perry the Platypus, we’ve been doing this for almost everyday and I had thought that I should take a break. You know, a vacation. So that’s why I’m going on a road trip across the country, maybe the continent if I’m planning to go up to Alaska.” He puts the camera in his suitcase and closes it, zipping it up all the way. “And of course, I’m also planning to make a scrapbook out of it too by taking pictures of landmarks and other things.” Perry sits down on the couch, listening to his idea, which wasn’t boring to him at all. He never knew that Heinz could be so open minded when it comes to taking breaks. 

“So, that’s why I’m going to be leaving tomorrow morning when I get everything all ready.” He said. Then he looked at Perry one more time before getting an idea. “Actually, would you like to come with me, Perry the Platypus?” 

Perry didn’t know what to think. This was one of the rarest times where Doof asks him to accompany him on an adventure. What would the OWCA think about this? His friends? His boys who know that he always comes back everyday? He didn’t want to leave the city, but he also didn’t want Heinz lonely. Maybe he could call up Peter the Panda. Oh wait, he’s busy with his own nemesis. He thought to himself. Perry shrugs, making Heinz a little sad. “Ok, well it wouldn’t hurt my feelings to say no and I can understand why you can’t come with me.” He can? Perry thought to himself. “It’s your job. I mean have you ever had a vacation before?” 

The reason why he didn’t have a vacation was Doof in the first place. But this is one of the first times Doof is doing nothing evil, or this is a trap and he’s planning to take over the Tri-State Area by lying to him. He chatters and nods his head. “Then this will be your first time then.” Before he could speak anymore, Perry holds up his finger, silencing him. Then, he takes a notepad from Doof’s desk and grabs a pencil from the pencil bin and starts writing something. After he was done, he gave it to Doof which reads ‘I can try to come, but with work and family there could be a chance I might not come.’ Doof’s first glance was that he now understood more on why he wouldn’t come. But he wasn’t done reading there. ‘Although I do like you to have company, I will attend a road trip made by my best nemesis ever.’ Perry’s wholesomeness made Doof’s heart very happy at that moment.

“Aww, thank you Perry the Platypus.” He said, very happy at the moment, he felt as if tears were going to come out of his eyes. Perry took back the notepad and wrote another letter. This time it read, ‘I need to speak to Major Monogram and see if he can help with this.’ “Absolutely, I understand why now.” He says. Perry waves goodbye at Doofenshmirtz and leaves the room by going out the window where he came in. Heinz decided to finish packing his luggage, filled with happiness because Perry was going to join him on his adventures. What a way to start the vacation.


	2. To Start is To Talk a Few Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry starts talking to Doof and explains why he can talk and the reason he is going with him.

The morning came as Doof woke up to his digital alarm clock which read 7:30 AM. He knew that it was time to get ready to hit the road, but he also needed to wait for Perry to tell him if he will come with him or not. Maybe he can start putting his things in his car while he waits for his nemesis to get here.

After doing his morning routine, he puts a letter on his table for Perry that he will be in his car, packing his things. Then, he leaves a window open for him to enter like yesterday. After he does all that, Doof looks at his room one more time before exiting out of the room and entering the elevator which takes him down to the parking garage where he unlocks his car. When he starts to pack his suitcases in the trunk, he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around, seeing someone he has been expecting. “Perry the Platypus, you’re here!” He said, excited to see his old friend again. Perry smiles and hands him the same letter he wrote for him. “You got my note? That’s good.” 

But what Doof wasn’t expecting was when Perry clicks on his collar that he had hidden in his blue fur. “Yeah, I had to get here quick before you started to lose hope.” Perry had first said to Doof who was very shocked to hear him speak. 

Doof thought that he was dreaming, that Perry was speaking to him. His whole life, Perry only chatters and growls at him for communication, this was the first time he heard a perfect sentence coming from a platypus. “Did you just talk?” He said, surprised and terrified. 

Perry chuckles. “I was hoping you were going to ask that.” He stands closer to Doof, looking up at him. “It’s an upgrade I got from my old collar.” 

“How though?” Doof asked. 

“Let me tell you about what happened yesterday.” Perry says, before telling the story.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
(Yesterday)

Perry returned to the OWCA to report about his nemesis’s idea of the road trip. He loved the idea, but will the other’s accept it? It’s not bad or evil, but he always needs to be extra cautious, just to make sure if it’s not a trap. At his lair, he turned on the computer and sent a message to Major Monogram. 

After waiting a few minutes, Monogram joined in his call. “Agent P, I’m guessing that you stopped Doof from one of his evil plans?” Perry shakes his head as a response. “You mean that you didn’t stop him from his evil plans?” He asked, sounding very alarmed. This time Perry typed on the computer and sent a message to Monogram to get things straight. He opens his message which reads, ‘Doof wasn’t doing anything evil, in fact he’s planning to go on a road trip.’ Although it’s the first time Monogram ever heard of Doofenshmirtz taking a break from evil, he wasn’t amused. “I can see why you came to me. But I don’t understand what you are asking.”  
Again Perry types and sends another message which reads, ‘I want to join in his trip, just to look over for him. I don’t want anything bad happening to him.’ This time, Monogram had some interest. If Perry was to join Doof in the road trip, not only would Perry get a vacation, he could watch over Doof to make sure he wouldn’t do anything evil and is actually being honest. “Hmm. You know, I think we can work this out. I’ll let you go with Doofenshmirtz, only to make sure that he won’t do anything evil. Sounds like a fair deal?” Perry immediately nods his head with joy in his smile. But he still had other issues to attend to, his family. He does disappear everyday just to fight Doof, but for weeks? That would hurt the whole family, mostly his boys. They love him very much and would do anything to see him again. So he messages on the computer which reads, ‘What about my owners? Is there any way I could stay in two places?’ Monogram reads the message and says, “It’s impossible to stay in two places in different states, but we have another idea. Come to the lab.” And so that’s what Perry did. Once he made it to the lab, he was met by Monogram and another platypus that looked exactly like Perry. 

He was confused on who this look-alike came from and why he was here. “Agent P, remember the cloning machine that Doof made some time ago?” Perry chatters and nods his head. “Well we decided to put it to good use and made a clone of yourself, for good of course.” Both Perrys stared at each other before smiling and shaking hands. “While you will accompany Doofenshmirtz, The clone Agent P here will help accompany your owners. He knows all about the family and his job so he will still disappear, but only to stay here for a routine.” Perry wanted to thank him enough for helping him. “One more thing.” He adds. “We decided to change things up a bit with communication, so Carl had created a bunch of microchips for collars and fedoras to help speak better. Monogram holds out a tiny microchip and Perry takes it and installs it on the tag of the collar. “Now just press on it one to activate it and twice to deactivate it.” 

Perry turns on the microchip, before giving out a short cough. “How do I know it’s working?” Perry covers his beak in shock. He had just talked for the first time. Even the clone Agent P is very amazed by it. “I can speak.” He said, amazed at his australian voice. “This is amazing! Thank you Major!” 

“It’s a pleasure. Now, I know that you want to start the day, so I’ll let you be. Goodbye Agent P and good luck.” Monogram said before Perry leaves through the door. As Perry walks out, he thinks about how Doof could react to this new feature to his life.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“And that’s how I started to talk.” Perry finishes the story.

“That’s incredible, but the only reason you came was because you think I’m going to do something evil?” Doof asks, uncertain. 

“Yes, but no.” Perry answered. “Like I said from the note, I want to come with you just because I knew you needed company. So here I am.”

“That’s really sweet. And I promise that I won’t do anything evil on our trip.” Doof says, honestly.

“I trust you Doof.” Perry said. “Now, let’s get this trip started.”

“But what about your luggage? Don’t you need it too?” Doof asks, wondering why Perry didn’t bring anything with him.

“I did bring my luggage.” Perry takes off his fedora and puts his hand inside it like a magician and their top hats. He grabs a blue suitcase that has his agent name on it. “Right here.”

“How did you do that?” Doof asks, surprised. 

“Magic.” Perry says with a smirk. “Now can you open the trunk please?”

“Sure thing.” Doof said, unlocking the trunk while Perry puts his suitcase in there. “Now, we can get the trip started.” He goes to the driver’s side while Perry goes to the passenger side. 

“Wait a minute, can you drive?” Perry asks. He still had those flashbacks to where they did their driver’s test in Germany which didn’t go great. It scared him to that day. 

“Of course I can, what do you think I am, a dummy?” Perry’s unimpressed glare made Doof feel somewhat embarrassed. “Sorry, but I still can. I even have a driver’s licence, see?” He holds up an actual licence at Perry. 

“Huh, it’s real.” This made Perry impressed as they put on their seatbelts.

“I told you.” He said, turning on the ignition as he backed out of the parking space and drove out of the building. “I’m telling you Perry the Platypus. This road trip will leave a mark on our history.” 

“Yeah, I’m really excited about this.” Perry said as he showed a smile towards his nemesis. “Where are we going first?”

“Let’s start with….” He thinks about it. “Boston, in Massachusetts.” 

“Why Boston?” Perry asks, not that he wasn’t going to doubt. 

“It’s history, do you know how America was made by then? The wars they fought against the British.” Doof says as he stops at a red light. “The Declaration of Indepence that had helped create this country?”

“I didn’t know you were a history person.” Perry jokes.

“Well, what are road trips then if you don’t learn something?” Doof did have a point there, Perry thought to himself. “Now, let me set up the coordinations there.” He uses the GPS on his maps which doesn’t turn out great for him. It worked fine, Doof doesn’t know how to use it properly. “Ummm. What button do I press?” 

Perry sighs and works the GPS which gets them the coordinations to their destination. “You don’t know how to work a GPS?” He gave a glare to Doof who focused on the road. 

“I’m old school okay?” Doof says, annoyed. 

“Just messing with you Doof, no need to complain.” Perry says, calming him down.

“Sorry, I just get frustrated sometimes with these new technologies. Maybe some music will help.” Before Doof could touch a button, he looked at Perry who gave out another sigh as he turned on the radio. “Some country music will do fine.”

Perry tunes it to country radio and leans back into the seat as his nemesis/friend was humming to the song. Doof was right, this road trip will help shape their lives forever. To think how they were enemies from the start and now friends who are traveling together for an adventure. He couldn’t have asked for a better enemy to fight. He looks to his right to see the sign that said, ‘Leaving Danville’. The moment where Perry is happy to see the adventure start.


	3. Boston, Massachusetts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doof and Perry are in Boston where things don't turn out well for Doof.

Boston, Massachusetts. One of the first cities to be created in the USA. It's also home to the famous people who helped create the country in the first place, like Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, Susan B. Anthony, and many more. “Here we are Perry the Platypus, Boston.” Doof says, driving around in the city. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Perry looks outside of the window to see the people walking around. “Yeah, but you also want to be careful of crime. Like I said, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” He says, pointing at him.

“Since when did you become so protective of me?” He asks the talking platypus.

“The day I realized that you mean a lot to me.” Perry said, being very nice.

Doof’s face turns red, still looking at the road. “You know Perry the Platypus, you know how to make me feel special.” He says, embarrassedly happy.

“You can just call me Perry. You don’t need the Platypus anymore.” Perry tells him. 

“But it wouldn’t sound the same though if I just called you Perry.” He complains.

“You just did though.” Doof realized at that moment. “Plus, I thought you wanted to do different things?” 

“I do, but I also want to keep the things we do everyday.” Doof says to him. But Perry thought more on what he said until Doof spoke again. “Not like being evil or all of that stuff. I mean, our friendship. We’re nemesis for goodness sake!” 

“I know we are, but we are also friends too. We’re not fighting nor foiling each other's plans.” Perry says, arguemently. “So I suggest that we should let the past go until we are done with the road trip.” He assures him. 

Doof sighs for a moment. Perry was right, this was their road trip filled with fun and excitement and Doof is here trying to make it look like he had some sort of evil plan. “You’re right.” Doof says, finally giving up. “You’re a good friend, Perry.”

“Always Doof.” He said, giving a gentle touch on Doof’s leg. 

On the right side of the car, they find a parking lot that they could park their car at. He turns there and pays the toll before entering. After picking a parking spot and parking there, they get out of the car. “Ready to do this?” He asks.

“Born ready.” Perry said with confidence. They walk out of the parking garage, and onto the sidewalk where Doof holds up a map to see where they should go. At the moment right now, Perry is not allowed to speak in public places due to giving away his secret; although people don’t care if he could walk on two feet or has a fedora on his head. 

“Let’s head to the museum for some history.” Doof says as Perry chatters as a response.   
___________________________________

In the museum, they looked at all of the amazing artifacts and paintings that were made back when America was first made. “Amazing huh?” Doof says, facing Perry who was reading the info on the things. “It’s great learning all of this stuff, have you done something like this?” Perry looks at him, he couldn’t think of an earlier time where he looked at all of the historic things from a museum. The reason why was because of Doof doing evil things, so he was lucky to have this moment to begin with. So he shakes his head. “Oh, well I’ve done this stuff back then. Although I don’t know which museum I went to, it’ll pop into my head later.” Doof decides to take his camera out and snap some photos at some of the artifacts. “This will be great for my scrapbook, what do you think Perry?” As he looks down, he realizes that he had disappeared. Looking around, he sees that Perry was nowhere to be found. His heart started to beat faster, not knowing where the platypus was at. Doof puts away his camera and starts racing around the building. “Perry?” He shouts. “Perry where are you?” There was no sign of Perry nor his chattering sound he always makes. Fear rushed into his mind. 

How could this happen? He thought to himself. Doof knew that Perry explaining about crimes was right, but who in the right mind would kidnap a secret agent platypus? No, he couldn’t have been kidnapped. It was impossible for him to be taken, he had moves like a fast cheetah. Doof sits on a bench, trying to clear his head and keep calm. He felt lost in himself, not knowing what to do without his little buddy. That was until chattering was heard right in front of him. He looks up to see Perry, confused on why Doof looked like he was about to break down. “Perry!” He shouts in joy as he hugs the platypus. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Where did you go?” Perry pointed his finger at the door that had a sign that said men’s restroom. “Oh.” It all started to make sense, Perry just had to use the restroom. He let go of Perry as he stood on Doof’s legs “Sorry, I guess I kinda overreacted.” Doof says, apologizing for the random panicking. Perry pats his shoulder and gets off of Doof. They now believed it was time to go.   
__________________________________________________

They made it back to their hotel room that Doof had booked a couple of hours ago after dealing with the museum. In the white plastic bag that Doof was holding was their dinner at a fancy restaurant they had eaten in. Doof had the steak and green beans while Perry ate shellfish. “What a great day we had, besides me looking around trying to find you.” Doof says as he laid on the bed. 

Perry turns on his collar. “Yeah, what happened with that? It looked like you were about to cry.” He really felt very concerned about Doof’s emotions when he spotted him sitting on a bench feeling sad. 

“I really don’t know what happened. I guess I thought that something bad happened to you.” Doof explains. 

“Now wait a minute, I thought I was the one who wanted to make sure that never happens to you.” Perry tries to cheer up Doof. 

Doof gave out a small laugh before it disappeared. “Perry, if something really did bad happen to anyone, and I mean ANYONE, what would you do?” 

Perry looks down at the ground and back at him. “Honestly, I wouldn’t give up. If they disappear, I will find them. If they were wounded or hurt, I’ll try to heal them and find the person who was responsible for them.” 

“What if they were gone, forever?” Doof asks as Perry sits on the bed next to him. 

Perry became silent and Doof got a little worried that he might have asked the wrong question. “I guess sometimes we just need to let it happen, but it doesn’t mean they have to die in vain.” Perry said, keeping that promise, meaning that he will make sure anyone he loves won’t be missed and forgotten. “So where are we going next?” He says, trying to change the subject before things get worse.

“Let’s see.” Doof holds up his map. “Next we could go to Charleston, West Virginia.” 

“Sounds good for me.” Perry jumps to the other bed, getting under the sheets. “Lets get some sleep for the trip.” 

“Okay then, Perry.” He turns off the lamp. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Perry says before the both of them fell asleep in the comfy beds.


	4. Charleston, West Virginia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doof and Perry learn some things about themselves and ducks are very suspicious creatures.

Charleston, West Virginia. Another historic city made back in the late 1700s. Doof parks his car in the hotel parking lot and rents a room for them to stay for one day. After doing that, he and Perry walk through the town, taking pictures for the scrapbook. “Another day, another city. Do you agree Perry?” He asks Perry who chatters as a response.

Doof decided to look at a map on the wall of the whole city and the science planetarium got his attention. He turns to Perry who also sees this. “Do you want to go to the science planetarium?” Perry smiles and nods his head, anything fun with Doof is a good thing. “Then let’s go, we don’t want to be late.” They quickly hurried to the science planetarium where they both got a seat. They leaned back and watched the presentation about the planets and the stars. Doof was amazed by it’s discovery while Perry almost drifted to sleep. He had a hard time with keeping up with some education, but he’s also a person who’s very active in movement instead of sitting in a chair for hours. After it was done, Doof realizes that Perry was asleep and wakes him up. “Did you fall asleep through all of that?” He asks Perry who felt very ashamed of himself. Doof sees this and tries his best to understand. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad, it’s okay if you sleep through it all.” Doof picks up Perry. “I would have done the same thing if someone was telling me some tragic backstory that I didn’t want to listen to.” It sounded so much like what he would have done with Doof, Perry thought to himself. 

Back at the hotel, Doof and Perry sat on the bed. Deciding their next plan since they still have some time left in Charleston. “So Perry.” Doof says, getting Perry’s attention. “I always wanted to ask if they’re was anyone you would have liked to come with us on this trip.”

Perry turns on his collar again. “I’m not sure.” He lies. In his mind, he only wished for the boys, Phineas and Ferb to join them on the trip. But on the other hand, does he really need to lose his secret identity to both his owners and his nemesis just for a trip? So he decides just to leave it as an unknown answer. “What about you?” He asks Doof.

“Well I wanted to bring my family to the trip, you know Vanessa and my ex-wife, but both didn’t like the idea of it.” Doof says, disappointedly. “And I’m not even sure if they know that I’m not in Danville.” 

“Maybe they do.” Perry assures him. “What I think is that they know that you are having a great time and can’t wait to ask how the trip went.” 

Doof looks at Perry and gives a good smile. “Yeah, that's what I would like to think too.” He takes a look at his watch which reads 5:32 PM. “Want to go to the park?” 

“Sure.” Perry answers delightly as they left their hotel room and drove the car. 

At the park, they sat down on the bench, watching the ducks doing their things. “Hey Perry, not to blow their cover but do you recognize any of those ducks as secret agents?” 

Perry looked closely at them, he noticed that some were doing different things as ducks would do like examine the bread closely or honk at each other as if they were having a conversation. That’s when he knew that half of those ducks were secret agents. He chatters and nods. 

“Oh, that’s cool. I just never knew there were so many of them here.” Doof says as if he was impressed by it. All of the sudden, the ducks started to look at the two. Perry stares back at them while Doof looks away, hoping he wouldn’t start trouble. The ducks were confused as to why a platypus was giving away his secret to a human. It didn’t make sense to them. “Are they still looking?” He asks, still looking away.

Perry also worries about the ducks. He and the others have been trained to attack anyone in a lab coat, which was somewhat ridiculous, but most of the people with lab coats were evil scientists like Doof. Perry chatters loudly at the ducks, telling them that he is harmless (kinda). The ducks still stared at them; then turned their heads in the other direction, getting the message. 

Doof looks back at the ducks, seeing that they stopped staring at them. “Thanks, Perry.” He thanks him. “For a second there, I thought they were going to attack us.” He rubs Perry’s back. The only person who can and will attack Doof is Perry himself, if anyone else attacks his nemesis besides him, they will get a handful of bruises and black eyes, even if it’s another secret agent. “I think we should get something to eat.” Doof said, standing up. “You choose this time.” 

Perry smiles and stands up too. There was a good italian restaurant they passed when they were hurrying to the planetarium. He didn’t remember the name, but the place was very colorful enough for him to picture it. 

At the restaurant, they both ordered spaghetti and meatballs for dinner which was pretty good and called it a day. 

Back at the hotel, Doof decides to take a shower at 8:45 PM just because he can. Perry sits on the bed and turns the TV on, seeing what he could watch. There were lots of channels including sports, news channels and comedies. But the one channel that Perry has always loved was soap operas. It was about the domestic romance couples deal with and how it was resolved. Perry mostly cries when watching them. 

When Doof got out of the shower, he dried himself off and put on his pajamas and went out of the bathroom. “I never asked this, but do you take showers?” He asked before seeing a crying platypus. “Perry? Why are you crying?” 

Perry sniffed with tissues beside his bed. Then pointed at the TV which showed a couple fighting. Doof really couldn’t understand what was going on the TV, but it somehow made Perry cry. He turns on his collar. “Jessica is divorcing Mike.” He said as tears went down his fur as he paused the movie.  
“What?” Doof was even more confused than ever. Who’s Jessica and Mike? He thought to himself. “What are you watching?” 

“It’s an soap opera.” Perry explains. Doof didn’t speak a word, not knowing what a soap opera was. “You don’t know what a soap opera is?” Doof shakes his head. “Here, watch this with me.” Perry says, patting the bed next to him for Doof to lay on. Doof gets on the bed as Perry climbs on top of his legs. “I’ll show you what this is about.” Perry grabs the remote again and unpauses it. 

Ten minutes later, Doof started to cry. “Why did she do it?” Perry hands him a tissue as he blows into it. “Thanks.”

“Jessica needs to go back to Mike, she can’t live without him.” Perry cries. 

“So, is this what you love to watch?” Doof asks, putting the tissue on the nightstand.

“Yeah, it’s what I watch when I want to feel sad.” Perry said, sniffling.

“Why do you want to be sad though?” Doof asks.

“Just because I want to.” He answers. 

“Well, I don’t want to make it worse, but we have to get to bed soon.” Doof says as he picked up all of the used tissues and put them in the trash can. “I was thinking we should go to North Carolina’s Blue Ridge Mountains.”

“Of course, it’s a new adventure everyday.” Perry said as he finally stopped crying and turned off the TV. “Goodnight Doof.”

“Goodnight Perry.” He said before sleeping again.


	5. Blue Ridge Mountains, North Carolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hiking, Doof hurts himself and Perry worries about him.

A few days later after their experience in Charleston, West Virginia, Doofenshmirtz and Perry made it to their next destination, Blue Ridge Mountains in North Carolina. The two were going on a hiking trip up the mountains to get a good view of the land beneath them. Although there were complaints from the scientist himself on how hard it is to hike upwards while the secret agent platypus had no problem going at a fast pace. “Come on, we’re almost there.” Perry calls out to Doof who’s all worn out. 

“Can’t we just take a break?” He complains. “I’m really tired.” Doof pants, kneeling down so he could catch his breath.

Perry just stares at him in annoyance. “All ready? I thought you exercised when I tried to help you get in better shape?” 

“Bold of you to assume I exercised since then.” He says, exhausted. 

Perry facepalms. “Fine, but just don’t take too long. We don’t have all day.” He tells him as Doof sighs in relief and sits down on a stabilized log. Perry joins him, patting his back. “This might be the first time I’ve ever seen you worn out for the first time.” 

He takes a second to breathe in and out. “Yeah, you’re never around when I’m tired.” Doof was lucky to have someone to comfort him in these situations. He takes a sip of his bottle of water that he brought on the hike. “How much more do we have to go?” 

“Just a few more yards and we should be there in no time.” Perry says, giving Doof some hope. “If we get there, I could let you choose a place to eat at.” Now that was some motivation that Perry had put on Doof because he sat right up, and continued hiking. “That’s the spirit!” He shouts before catching up to Doof. 

They made it to the top of a mountain and where there was a cliff that let them see the whole viewpoint of the other mountains which were covered in fog. “This looks amazing. I need to take a picture of this.” He grabs out his camera and takes a photo of the whole landscape. 

“So how big is your scrapbook?” Perry asks. 

“It depends on how many photos we take. It could be a big one with lots of photos or a small one with only the important ones.” Doof explains. “Now, are we ready to go, I’m thinking we should get some ice cream.” 

Perry chuckles. “Sure, why not?” He says with a smile. They start to walk down the path, going a little fast. 

“Hey Perry, what ice cream flavor do you like?” Doof asks, looking behind him. Perry was about to speak until Doof interrupted him. “Because mine would be-” He had to cut himself off when he tripped on something and started to roll down the path. “Ahhhhhh!” He screams.

“Doof!” Perry shouts as he chases after the rolling scientist. 

“Is...this….what….it….feels….like….to….be….a….barrel!?” He said, pausing him mid sentence as he still rolls. Perry rushes full speed, trying his best to get closer to him. 

He finally stops when he makes it all the way down. He tried to get up, but felt dizzy and in pain, so he lays on the ground. “Doof! Are you okay!?” Perry rushes to his side, getting him to lay on his back. 

Doof looks up at him, his eyes spinning crazy. “Perry? Why are there two of you?” He tries to sit up, but finds that a lot harder. 

“Doof, don’t move, I’m going to get help.” Perry says worried for his friend. 

Doof heard those words from the talking platypus. He wanted to act like it wasn’t a big deal. He’s been in many accidents in his life and it doesn’t bother him, no matter how much it hurted him. “I’m fine Perry. In fact, I think I feel better already.” Doof said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. 

“No you aren’t!” Perry said, acting protective. “You just went down a mountain at full speed, that’s not fine!” 

“But I didn’t break any bones or got myself a concussion.” Doof defends himself. 

“That doesn’t matter.” Perry then got onto Doof’s legs which made him wince a little. “Please Doof, let me help.” He puts his teal head on the scientist’s chest. Doof looked down at his chest and back at Perry. He didn’t speak a word, but knew it was the best way to handle the situation. “Alright, stay here while I get the medics.” Perry said before using his watch to contact the medic team.   
__________________________________________  
It was about two hours since Doof’s rolling down the mountain. He was transported to the hospital where they told him that he only had minor injuries and bruises, which was good for Doof. Perry still didn’t like the idea of his own nemesis getting hurt on his own. After the hospital visit, they went back to the hotel room where Doof laid in bed, feeling sore and tired. “What a day that was.” He said, motionless on the bed.

Perry hopped on the bed with him to check out the black bruises that were all over his body. “I’m just glad that you are alright.” He rubs Doof’s left arm which makes him wince. “Sorry.”

Doof felt miserable, not because of the incident, but because it could cost him the rest of the road trip. How would he be able to drive while going through all the sore pain from his aching body? “Is this the end?”

“Doof, don’t say that. You’re not going to die.” Perry said, assuring him.

“No, I mean the road trip.” Doof restates. Perry realizes his misunderstandment. “I really hope that we don’t have to cancel it because of this.” 

“Of course not. I mean, it’s the right choice, but I want you to have fun. Even if you are sore.” Perry answers.

Doof looks up to him, smiling. “Thanks. But before you say anything else, I too also think we should stay until I feel all better.” 

It was like he could read Perry’s mind. He smiles, then gets an idea. “You know what, I’ll be right back.” Perry jumps off of the bed and goes to the front door.

“Where are you going?” Doof asks.

“You’ll see. I think you will like it.” Perry said before leaving the room.   
_____________________________________________________________  
An hour later, Doof, who’s still in the same position, can hear the sound of the door opening and closing. “Perry?” He calls. 

Perry walks in front of the bed, before hopping back up. Right in his two hands were two ice cream cones. One was Doof’s favorite flavor, strawberry while Perry has a chocolate chip ice cream. “You got this for me?” Doof asks.

“Sure did, I knew you wanted one.” Perry says, delightedly.

“Perry, you are the best secret agent an evil scientist could ask for.” He said, almost about to break down. Perry sits down next to Doof as he painfully grabs his ice cream cone. 

“You want me to help?” Perry asks, seeing Doof licking his ice cream as his face shows how much pain he is in.

“I got it, thank you for asking.” Doof continues to lick his ice cream as Perry does the same. Doof couldn’t help thinking how protective Perry was to him even though he says he’s fine. It was like back in Boston when he thought Perry was kidnapped but just went into the restroom and Doof ran around the museum looking for him, calling his name out as people watched. This was a friendship that can never be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I couldn't find what ice cream flavors they actually like. If anyone knows, can you tell me so I can change it?


	6. Miami, Florida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doof teaches Perry how to build a sandcastle.

Two weeks after the incident in Blue Ridge Mountains, North Carolina, Doof and Perry were in Miami, Florida. They decided to head down to the beach and relax in the sun. “Ahhh, what a day this is Perry.” Doof says, relaxing in a lounge chair as he’s trying to get a tan. Ever since the rolling down the mountain accident, he feels a lot better now. 

Perry lays right next to him, also relaxing. It has been a long time since he went to a beach and he was grateful for it. He chatters in agreement. 

Doof looks up and sees a sand building contest going on. “Hey Perry.” Perry looks up at Doof. “You want to make a sandcastle?” He points to the area of the contest.

Perry looks ahead and sees the contest. He wants to say yes, but he doesn’t know how to make a sand building contest. He also wanted to talk really bad, but since he was in a public place, there was no chance to do it. So Perry just shrugs into a ‘I guess so.’ 

“Ok, let's go then!” Doof gets up from his seat and walks to the booth with the sign up sheet. Perry worries about it too much, and too much wasn’t enough to show how bad Perry regrets it. “Here I’ll sign both of us for it.” Doof says, grabbing the pen. Perry chatters and starts shaking his head. Doof looks at him confusedly. “You don’t want to build a sandcastle?” It was as if that question was going to break Perry’s heart. Perry again shakes his head. 

Doof could see the worry and sadness in his eyes, so something was wrong. “Is there something you need to tell me?” He crouches down to the secret agent’s level. Perry looked very ashamed and miserable, his head drooped down. Now Doof might not be as smart as people would think, but he can solve people’s issues in a few seconds. So he takes the time to think of the situation, and the only thing that makes sense in a timeline was about when he started to talk about the sand castle. Now he takes that and starts to list the reasons why they feel bad for a sand castle. It then hit him. “Oh, I get it now.” Perry looks back at Doof. “You don’t know how to build a sand castle.” Perry lunges at Doof, but not in a bad way. He was hugging him. 

“Aw, it’s ok Perry. I’m not mad.” Doof says, comforting the sad platypus. “I can teach you how to make one if you want.” Perry lets go and looks at Doof before nodding his head. “Good, I can get us both signed in.” He stood up and grabbed the pen again and put in Doof and Perry’s names in. “Plus, it’s just for fun, even if it says contest.” 

When the contest was starting, they got their own space to work on a sand castle. Doof teaches Perry about the tools that were in front of them: a plastic bucket, a small shovel, and a needle. “Let me show you how this works.” Doof demonstrates as he picks up the shovel and bucket. “First, we dig up some sand and put it in the bucket.” Like he says, he uses the shovel to dig up the sand until the bucket is full of it. Perry paid attention to what Doof was doing, understanding every step of the procedure. “Next, we flip the bucket upside down onto the ground.” He does this before pulling the bucket upwards to reveal a structure made of sand. Perry seemed amazed by the brilliant trick Doof had shown him. Perry gives a thumbs up as Doof takes the needle. “Next we use this needle to help decorate it.” He starts to scrape the sand with the needle, making lines, holes, and shapes. “See? Not so bad is it?” 

Perry, excited to try it out, takes the bucket and puts the sand into it by using the shovel. “There you go.” Doof says, encouraging him. “Now once it’s full, flip it and pull it out.” Perry does this, but something went wrong; the sand fell apart. He looks at Doof in confusion. “Don’t worry, it takes time to make it perfect. Try again.” Perry does the steps over again, and the sand stays on this time. “There, now use the needle and design it anyway you want.” Perry takes the needle, careful enough to not poke himself with it. Once he gets the hang of it, he becomes creative; making lines and shapes. He even wrote his name on the side. “That’s a nice touch you made Perry.” Perry smiles at Doof’s comment. “Stay there.” He gets his camera out to get a picture of Perry and his first sandcastle. It would be definitely an important memory to save. 

After the contest was done, which they got last place, the two headed back to their nice hotel room where they started planning dinner. “I’m not sure what I like to eat.” Doof says, leaning back on a swivel chair. 

“How about a seafood place?” Perry suggests. “We could eat at that one place just a few blocks away.” 

“I don’t know. Do you eat seafood?” He doubtfully asks.

“I eat freshwater shrimp and crayfish.” Perry answers delightedly. 

Doof has never heard of freshwater shrimp in his life. Saltwater shrimp made sense, but they were at the beach with saltwater, there wasn’t any freshwater shrimp where they are now. “I’m mean sure, but I don’t think they serve freshwater shrimps.” 

“That’s ok. I can have saltwater shrimps then.” Perry says, obliging. “Come on, I’ll show you.” He walks to the door with Doof following him.   
_______________________________________  
“Wow, next time we do a seafood place, you choose.” Doof says as they came back from the restaurant. It was a good seafood place which delighted the two. But this time around, Perry ate more than Doof did. Not because of how big the meals were, but because it had all of his favorite things. He had a couple of bowls full of shrimp, both freshwater and saltwater.

“I’ve never been this satisfied with sea food in my life.” Perry says, relaxed in the bed. 

“Glad you enjoyed it.” Doof said, stretching his arms before getting into the other bed. “Now I was thinking we should head to New Orleans in Louisiana next.” 

“Yeah, with the swamps and jazz music, I think it would be just right for me. I think they serve crawfish there too.” Perry says. 

“I know you’ll ransack a store for some.” Doof jokes.

“I’m a respected secret agent Doof, I’ll just pay a whole bunch of them and eat them in our room.” Perry tells him. “So, I’m going to sleep so we can have a lot of time there.” 

“Yeah, we don’t want to delay our trip.” He agrees before getting comfortable in his bed. “Goodnight Perry.”

“Goodnight Doof.” Perry replies before Doof turns off the lights as they both fall asleep.


	7. New Orleans, Louisiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they find Peter the Panda and both of them have different thoughts.

They never expected it to be that hot in New Orleans, Louisiana. The two were walking around the town when they got a flash of heat all over them. Doof started to sweat, making him take off the black sweater he always wears, while buttoning his lab coat. Perry was sweating milk, as usual, and he had been in these situations before. “Why does it have to be this hot?” Doof complains. Perry rolls his eyes at Doof, annoyed. As if he wasn’t in the desert during a mission of his. 

As they were walking, they spotted an old friend that they never thought they would find, Peter the Panda. Doof was surprised to see him here and wanted to talk. Perry on the other hand still had some issues with Peter, most likely because of stealing his nemesis. “We should go talk to him.” Doof suggests. Perry didn’t like the idea at all. In fact, he didn’t mind about fighting Peter. But talking to him would be a disaster. He quickly shakes his head. “What do you mean no?” Doof asks. I thought you two were friends. 

How silly was that? Perry thought to himself. He was friends with Peter back then, but making things personal was a whole different story. “Oh come on, we can just say hi and then leave ok?” Perry takes a moment to inhale and exhale. Although it was a waste of time, he had to say yes, just for Doof. So he nods his head. “Great, let’s have a chat.” He took Perry’s hand and Doof quickly walked to Peter who’s sitting on a chair. 

“Pete!” Doof shouts at him. Peter turns his head to see Doof and Perry coming towards him. With a smile, he gets out of his chair and walks to the two. “Pete, it’s been a long time since we met.” He shakes Peter’s hand. Peter then looks at Perry who’s trying to smile, but shows a bit of anger. “I mean, I guess we had some issues, but it worked out right?” Doof says, stilling going on with the conversation. Of course just like Perry, Peter isn’t allowed to talk in public; even though he’s standing and has a fedora. “So there's a jazz concert just a few blocks from here if you want to come with us.” Doof tells Peter who immediately nods.

Perry thought this was supposed to be a small talk, not a hang out. He gets more frustrated to think that if Peter would replace him for the road trip, which would be impossible. At the ticket booth, Doof buys three tickets to the jazz concert for him, Perry, and Peter. Once inside, they sit down in the front booth watching the band play a couple of songs. Doof was sitting in the middle of the booths while Perry was on his left and Peter was on his right. “This is nice.” Doof says, relaxed.

Perry kept a close eye on Peter in case he was doing something off. He was irritated, mad, and most importantly livid. If there was a time that Peter started to fight Doof, Perry would lose his mind. There were many things that were important to him, including his nemesis, the family, and his job. He quietly growls under his breath as he sees Peter holding Doof’s hand. Doof smiles at him before he smiles at Perry too and holds his hand. “Ah, I love jazz concerts.”   
___________________________________________________  
A couple of hours later, Perry and Doof make it back to their hotel room with Peter the Panda. “And this is where we are staying.” Peter looks around the room, seeing how nice it was. He gives a thumbs up to Doof. “You know, you could stay for tonight if you want.” Doof insists. Perry was going to destroy the room if Peter nods. His anger went up to the top and could still rise. But he calmed down a little when Peter shook his head. “Oh, I guess not then? That’s ok. Maybe we can see you again another time.” Doof says, being okay with it. “Actually, now we are in the room, you can talk now if you want.” 

Peter does indeed turn on the microchip that was on his neck. “I was wondering when you were going to ask.” He says in his chinese accent. 

“Oh come on, it’s like you didn’t know you had one.” Perry speaks. 

“Eh, it’s a new invention I can’t get used to, you know?” Peter said, honestly. 

“Yeah, I still can’t get over the fact that the agents can talk now.” Doof said. “Oh, by the way….” He tried to change the subject. “I want to take a picture with all of us in it.” He takes out his digital camera. 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” Peter agrees.

“Yeah, let's take a picture.” Perry sarcastically says. He wants Doof to take the picture, but not with Peter. 

“Ok, let me set this up.” He had a stand for the camera with a time limit for them to get in position. He then goes behind Peter and Perry, bending down and wrapping his arms around them. “Here it comes, say cheese.” 

The camera flashes and clicks. Doof gets up and checks the photo. “It’s perfect!” He cheerfully says. “This will definitely be in the scrapbook.” Perry was getting all sorts of headaches and stresses today. 

“I can’t wait to see it when you are done with it.” Peter says before his watch beeps. “Oh, I gotta go. It was nice seeing you two.” 

“Me too.” Doof said, happily. “Like I said, I hope we get to see you again sometime.” 

“Well it was fun until it lasted.” Perry interrupts Doof and starts rushing Peter out of the door. “Anyways, just be careful out there, I heard there was a storm.” He said, sarcastically. Peter didn’t get to talk since Perry shutted the door on him. He huffs, leaning his back on the door. “Finally.” He whispers.

“Do you think it will storm Perry?” Doof asks, uncertain. 

“Maybe, but it shouldn’t be a bad one.” Perry assures him. “Now, I think we should get some rest before going to our next destination.” He hops on the bed.

Doof couldn’t help but notice how angry Perry looked right now. The way he forcefully gets under the sheets and hardly fluffens his pillow. “Are you ok, Perry?” He curiously asks.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He said, a little frustrated. “Where are we going next?”

Doof wouldn’t take a ‘I’m fine’ as an answer. He knew there was something wrong, just like how Perry didn’t know how to build a sandcastle in Miami. So he uses the same method as before, putting the pieces together and Perry’s emotions wrapped around until he found the answer. He smiles greatly at him. “So, I see you have one.”

“Have what?” Perry asks, confused.

“You have jealousy, don’t you?” He questions the platypus.

“I’m not jealous!” Perry takes it offensive, but true. “I just don’t like it when you start hanging out with Peter than before. And since when did you start calling him Pete?” He couldn’t get over the fact that he called Peter the Panda, Pete. It was just like when he told Doof that he can call him Perry instead of Perry the Platypus. 

“I thought it would work well. Although I have some other names I would like to call him.” Doof says. Perry lost it, he hopped out of bed and lunged at Doof. Then pins him down on his bed with an arm around Doof’s back. “Ow! Cut that out!” He shouts in pain. 

“Not until you say that you will call ‘Pete’ by his real name.” He threatens. 

“Ok! Ok! I will call him Peter!” He shouts. “Now please get off of me, my arm hurts!” Perry lets go of Doof with a huff and hops to the other bed. “Geez Perry, I knew how mad you were but to fight during our road trip, really?” 

Perry didn’t feel any shame, besides the fact that he just attacked his own nemesis for no evil reason. “I just don’t want to lose you again, that’s all.” He crosses his arms.

“Wait, you think that I would abandon you for Peter?” Doof asks. Perry just sits down on the bed, not looking at him. “You know that I would never abandon you, Perry.” He too sits on the bed. “We are the best nemesis. Nothing can separate us.” He gives Perry some encouragement. “In fact, I think we should head to Austin Texas for some rodeo. How does that sound?” 

Perry turns to face Doof. “Yeah, that’ll sound fun.” He gives a little smile before resting down on his bed. 

Doof smiles, but loses it quickly. He’s never seen Perry this mad for just talking to another agent of his before. He understands why, but if Perry starts to act this way to him or Peter, he fears about their friendship. But never less, he turns off the lights without saying goodnight to him since he’s already asleep. Hopefully the next day will get better.


	8. Austin, Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doof rides a mechanical bull.

“Still hot.” Doof complains and whines about the hot sun beaming on them. “I should have known what the weather is like here.” The two were walking around in Austin, Texas. Perry stayed right next to him, making sure he wouldn’t faint from the heat. Tired and scorched, Doof sits down on a wooden bench. “Man, I could have brought some better clothes than these.” He says, criticizing his lab coat and black sweater. Perry sat next to him, patting his arm. He understands why he was hot, he just couldn’t understand why he could use his common sense better. “Maybe we should head inside that building over there.” He points to the building across the street which had a sign saying, ‘Rodeo Tuesday’. It wasn’t a tuesday today, but Perry agreed with going inside to get some cool air. The two looked both ways before crossing the street, making it across to the other side. 

Then, they entered the building which was a bar. “Whoa, this place looks colorful.” Doof describes the place as he looks around. Perry felt off about this place, bars are mostly filled with bad people who commit dozens of crimes. He stayed close to Doof just in case one of these guys tried to hurt him. Doof sits down on the table with Perry. “You know, it’s been a long time since I went into a bar. Not to drink of course, I’m a non-alcoholic.” Perry was surprised to learn that Doof doesn’t drink alcohol, for someone who looked tired, crankey, and stupid. Perry too doesn’t drink any alcohol. It’s been forbidden against the OWCA that no agent should drink any alcohol. 

Then, a waitress came by. “Hi there, welcome to Rodeo Tuesday. My name is Sarah and I’ll be your waitress for today. Can I get you two any drinks?” 

“Just some water for me.” Doof answers. “What about you Perry?” Perry chatters, then pointing at Doof. Understanding what Perry was saying, he tells Sarah, “He’ll like water too.” 

She stares at the platypus weirdly as she writes down the order. “Ok then. I’ll get your drinks ready in a minute.” She said, walking away from their table. 

“Hmm, I don’t think she could understand platypus.” Doof said, making Perry roll his eyes and smile. When the waitress comes back with their cups of water, Doof quickly gulps it down. “Ahh, refreshing.”

Perry watches Doof spilling water on himself. He couldn’t get over the fact that he was more adult like than Doof was. With a scoff, he leans back into the chair, sipping his water before putting it back on the table. Right behind Doof, they could hear the cheering and screaming. He turns around to see a man riding one of those mechanical bulls they usually have in bars or festivals. “Wow, I gotta try that.” Doof said. 

Perry snickers, knowing that Doof wouldn’t last a second on that electronic bull. Doof finds the snickering as a challenge he had just accepted. Without a word, Doof stood up and walked towards the crowd. Perry, realizing that Doof is going to ride the bull, is intrigued to see what would happen. He gets out of his chair and walks with Doof to the crowd of people. From there, they can see the same man fall off the bull and walk out of the arena happily. WIthout any hesitation, Doof shouts, “I’ll be next!” It sounded a little rude for Perry, but the people around him cheered and patted his back. 

“Yeah, let him on!” A drunk man in the back said.

“Thanks!” Doof shouts back. He gets in front of the crowd where the gate is. “How much is this?” He asks the person next to him.

“It’s actually free.” The person replied. 

“Sweet.” Doof gladly says. Once the gate was opened, Doof went towards the bull and got on it. Perry grabbed out a stool from the bar and stood on it for a better view. After Doof gets on the bull, the operator turns on the machine. The bull moves from left to right slowly, going easy on him. “Here we go.” Doof calms himself. The bull gets more aggressive as it shifts faster than he expected it to be. Doof holds tightly on the rope on the top of the robot and hinges his feet to the robot’s side. “I got this!” He shouts as the people cheered him on. Perry smiles as he watches Doof feeling a little nervous about the mechanical bull. Doof moves from right to left, almost falling off. 

After a few seconds, Doof loses his grip and falls to the floor. “Whoa! That was intense.” He said as he stood up. People outside of the arena cheered for him and Perry clapped his hands together. Doof makes it out through the gate where everyone patted his back and high fived him. “Thank you guys. I appreciate it.” He said, going back to his seat with Perry. He leans back into his chair, taking deep breaths. His heart was beating faster than he had ever experienced, besides the sugar rush months ago. “How did I do?” He asks Perry.

He gave a thumbs up to his friend. “Thanks Perry.” Doof said. 

The waitress came back with a notepad and pencil. “Sorry for the wait, I had to get the other customers’ orders.” She didn’t know that Doof rode on the mechanical bull. “May I take your order?” Doof looks at Perry who looks back at him. 

“Hmm, how about those cheese fries I saw as a special?” Doof said, placing his order. Perry nods, agreeing with him for some cheese fries.  
______________________________________________________________________________

They made it back to their hotel which was a little better than the previous one. “I was awesome on that bull.” Doof expresses it. “I holded on for a really long time.” 

“Yeah, I really thought you wouldn’t last long.” Perry jokingly said. “I was even going to bet you would flop as soon as you got on.”

“Hey! I could hold on longer on an actual bull!” Doof shouts.

Perry just scoffs. “No way, you know I wouldn’t let you do that.” Perry has been a little protective of him ever since North Carolina. Doof reminded Perry of his boys; smart, courageous, hopeful, and fun. 

“Well, it could happen one day.” Doof said, reminding Perry of the rare things that could happen. “Speaking of, we should go to New Mexico for an actual rodeo.” 

This is the part where Perry decides to forget Doof’s mechanical bull ride and still continues on the trip. “Sure, it’ll be fun to see people fall off.” Perry rests his body on the bed as Doof turns off the lights. “Just promise me that you won’t do that.” 

“I promise.” Doof wanted to say that, but if Perry was being cocky about what Doof can’t and can do, then he’s about to break a bunch of promises tomorrow.


	9. Rodeo, New Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doof decides to amp his game up by riding an actual bull, but there are consequences to that. Both physically and mentally.

A new day was another hot one for the two. This time, Doof got on some better clothes than a black sweater and a white lab coat. He was wearing some shorts, a t-shirt, and a cowboy hat for the rodeo at Rodeo, New Mexico. “I can’t wait to see this monstrosity.” He walks towards the entrance to the stadium with Perry. He too was excited for an actual rodeo. 

Once inside, they found themselves a seat. “This is a great view too.” Doof said. Perry sat next to him, then wrote down on a note pad of his that he was going to bring some food. “Oh, ok. Can you bring some nachos? Extra cheesy.” Doof asks. Perry nods as he goes to the food court where he had to wait in a long line. Meanwhile, Doof watched the people in the middle of the huge arena setting up the bull riding contest. But still, there was something he wanted to do. This morning, before they got to New Mexico There was an ad for the same bull riding contest that they are at right now and they were asking for anyone who has ‘experience’ on bull riding to join in on the contest. So while Perry was showering, Doof called the number on the ad and signed himself up for it. He just wanted to show Perry that he could ride a real bull instead of a mechanical one back in Austin, Texas. 

When Perry was gone, he stood right up and walked out of the booths and into the first floor where a room full of the other contestants were at. The people who are working in the contest knew immediately who he was because of his voice on the phone. “Mr. Doofenshmirtz, thank you for joining the contest.” The man said.

“It was no problem, I’m really excited to do some bull riding.” Doof replies.

“Well, you might have to wait for a while. If you want to, you can go back to your seat.” He said.

“But how would I know if I’m up?” Doof asks.

“The announcer will call out numbers. You will be number 24.” He answers. 

“Ok, thanks.” Doof said, leaving the room and going back to his seat. Perry came back with the food, including the extra cheesy nachos. “Those look good.” Perry hands him the nacho chips. He takes a cheesy chip and puts it in his mouth. “Mmhmm, so good.” He said, satisfied. Then, the rodeo show started.  
______________________________________________________________________________

It was the middle of the show, Doof and Perry were starting to get tired after seeing the riders getting knocked off and running towards the gate. The announcer was calling off the numbers for the riders who were up. Last time it was 23, Doof should be next. “Number 24.” The announcer speaks loud and clear enough to know.

Doof was really excited to do this, but he had another problem. Perry was sitting right next to him, waiting for the next rider to be down there. Doof needed a plan, something that can convince Perry. Then, he gets an idea. “Hey Perry, I have to use the restroom. I’ll be right back.” Perry nods his head and chatters. “Thanks.” He said, getting up from his seat. Once that was taken care of, he rushes back down to the first floor where he finds the same people from the room he was at before. “I’m ready.” He said to one of the people.

“Good, you know how the rules work?” He asks.

“Sure do.” He kinda lies, but wouldn’t matter to him. So they took him to one of the gates where he will be riding the same bull number 13 and 21 tried to ride. 

Meanwhile, Perry was wondering what was taking so long for Doof to get here. He starts to wonder if he was lactose intolerant. “We have our next rider, Heinz Doofenshmirtz from Danville.” The announcer said. Perry froze in place. There was no way he could be hearing that his nemesis was down there. At first he thought he misheard what he said. “Are you ready to ride this bull, Hienz?”

“Definitely!” That’s what made Perry jump out of his seat, shaking and quivering. The sound of Doof’s voice was enough for him to rush down the stairs and try to see if he could get onto the arena. 

It wasn’t long until the announcer started to count down from five, making Perry’s heart beat faster. He was scared for Doof, and mostly angry that he lied to him. Once he makes it to one, a gate opens, showing Doof and an angry huge black bull he’s riding. What scared Perry the most was that this bull wasn’t an secret agent, so it had a possibility of killing Doof. 

Doof swings side to side, gripping onto the angry bull. “Woohoo! Bring it on!” He screams cheerfully. To him, he thought he could handle something like this. For Perry, Doof is going to kill himself because of this. In just a second, the bull knocks him off. He rolled onto the floor and slowly stood up. “Man, I thought I was going to last longer.” The bull charged at him, behind his back. Using it’s horns to throw him up in the air, his hat flying off, and back down to the ground with a sharp pain in his back. “Ow!” He gets back up again, quickly this time. But the bull was quick enough to hit Doof again with its horns. Perry watched in horror as his nemesis was getting beaten up by a bull, way worse than being attacked by a platypus or rolling down a mountain.

Doof weakly gets up in pain. He winces at his back, giving it a few cracks. The people quickly rushed in to save Doof from being trampled by the bull and carried him back outside of the arena. “You’re supposed to run after you get off the bull.” One of the people said. 

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t know about that.” Doof felt tired and weak, not wanting to stand up. “Hey, I’m going to get some sleep if that’s ok.” The people there looked at each other weirdly and then back at him. 

“I guess so.” One of them said. 

“Thanks.” And just like that, he rested his eyes, hoping that he would feel better soon.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
He finally wakes up, but not in a way he would have expected it to be. Instead of him being back at the rodeo stadium, he was in his car. Looking to his left, he finds Perry driving the car. He must have been really mad to see him riding that bull then getting attacked. The other thing he noticed was the pain in his back, it felt like he was hit by a bus twice. Maybe Perry was taking him to the hospital for some treatment. After getting his conscious back, he turns to the angry platypus. “So, how do you think I did on that bull?” That was one of the most stupidest questions Doof has ever asked in a situation like this. Perry didn’t answer, he just looked directly at the road, still mad. Doof was confused on how Perry was driving the car if his webbed feet couldn’t touch the pedals. His attention went to the radio where this strange machine was connected to the GPS. Then it hitted him, it was an auto-pilot device that could be used for the GPS. “You’re still mad at me aren’t you?” Another stupid question that he had to ask. Of course he was mad. He lied to Perry, then got himself hurt. Just days ago, he said that he didn’t want to see Doof hurt anymore after in North Carolina. 

Perry, unable to hold it in, turned on his collar. “Have you lost your mind!?” He shouts angrily at the startled scientist. “You could have died back there if those people didn’t rescue you! Perry was more irritated than ever in his life. He trusted Doof, and this is how he responds? 

“I’m sorry, but I wanted to show you how awesome I was on that bull.” Doof tried to explain, but only made Perry more angrier. The two of them were silent before Doof asked, “Are you taking me to the hospital?”

Perry sighs. “I wish. The medics came to the rodeo stadium to treat you there. We are going back to the hotel where we are going to have a long talk.” 

Did Doof regret this? Yes. Would he do something like this again? Never. Could there be a chance that Perry might become aggressive towards this? Maybe. At the hotel, Doof laid in bed wincing in pain. He thought that he could finally relax a bit, but was ruined when Perry hopped on his bed and stood on his chest, looking down at him. “How much trouble am I in right now?” 

“A lot.” He bitterly says. He gets Doof to sit up against the wall. Then, grips onto Doof’s collar, bringing him closer to his face. “Doof, I trusted you not to get yourself hurt and you had to break that promise. I was scared for you. Did you ever think of how I felt?” Doof felt ashamed. He let his friend down because of his mistakes. What’s worse is that there’s no way to make it up. “This was supposed to be a road trip full of fun and adventure and you decided to make it terrible for the both of us.” For that reason, Doof wanted to talk back. He wanted to tell him about how he hated Peter the Panda because of jealousy. He wanted to tell him that he was the one who helped Perry build a sandcastle. And mostly, that he cared for him when he thought he was kidnapped in Boston instead of being in the bathroom. “I don’t know if I should trust you anymore.” His voice starts to break down. 

“I’m sorry. I really am.” Doof said, miserable and guilty. “I know that-” Perry hopped out of the bed and went into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. Never in Doof’s life that he could break his tiny pure heart that badly before. He wanted to look out for him and Doof messed it all up. He’s probably in there crying out his tears of misery and heartbreak. This was a memory that he never wants to remember. Not in a way that should be. If he wants to find a way to make Perry feel any better, he needs to continue the road trip, without him doing anything dangerous. So he sets his next destination to San Francisco, California. A place where he could show Perry all the love he could give him.


	10. San Francisco, California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry loses his anger and leaves Doof. Will Doof find a way to fix it? Or will he journey the road trip alone.

San Francisco, California. A city with lots of things to do. Plus it was bigger than Danville. Doof was walking around with Perry, trying to see all the cool things that were there. “I heard that The Golden Gate Bridge is one of the seven wonders around the world, is that right?” He turns to Perry who doesn’t respond to him. Perry was still upset over the fact that Doof broke the promise he made for his nemesis back in New Mexico. He wouldn’t even look at him for a second but still followed him. Doof still felt ashamed, for the mistake he made which cost them their friendship. “Perry, I’m truly sorry for what I did. Just please talk to me, or chatter something.” He begs, but Perry just stays silent, still not looking at him. 

Later, they sit down on a bench at the Golden Gate Park. Doof watched everyone chatting away and having fun. Perry looks down at the ground, refusing to look up at him nor everyone else. Doof turns his head towards Perry, his fedora covers his face from Doof’s view. Doof takes a deep breath in and out, still hoping to find some way to get Perry to forgive him. “Remember the last time we sat on a bench when those ducks looked like they were going to attack me?” Doof said, trying to start a conversation with Perry, but with no success. “I wonder if all ducks are agents. That would be crazy, right?” Again, Perry doesn’t respond. Doof tries to figure out what would make Perry smile. “Do you want to get some ice cream? Now I know that there’s no chance I could roll down a mountain. Well, there could be a chance if my luck is-” Perry got off the bench and stormed off. 

“Perry? Where are you going?” He said, getting up to follow him. “So we are getting ice cream? I knew I could make it up.” All of the sudden, Perry turns around to face Doof. His expression was furious and angry, he held out his hand to make Doof stay where he was standing. Then writes in his notebook that he had grabbed out of his fedora. He rips out the piece of paper aggressively, and shoves it to Doof. He looks at the note which says, ‘I don’t want to continue this trip anymore, I’m done.’ Doof had finally done it. He made his only friend so mad, that he was going to leave him and head back to Danville. Looking up, he finds out that Perry was walking away. “Perry!” Doof shouts at him. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know it was that serious to you!” It was too late, Perry was gone and Doof stood alone. Another memory that he never wanted to remember.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
A couple of hours later, Doof sat in his hotel room, miserable and shameful. There was nothing he could do to fix this, Perry would have been gone right now. He could have taken a bus or a taxi to drive him home, or maybe take an airplane to fly there faster so he could get away from this experience. “What have I done?” He said to himself, trying not to cry. He thought that Perry was right, that it brought the both of them disaster when it was supposed to be fun. He then turns on the TV, hoping that something would happen there. But the first channel didn’t interest him, so he switched from channel to channel. But there was one that got his interest, a news station that talks about the humongous fireworks parade that just happened in Japan. It was the best that anyone has ever seen in their life. When he looks at it more, he notices that some of the fireworks could show pictures and spell words. There was a small smile on his face. Doof had a plan to get Perry back, and it’s going to take a lot of work. 

His first task was to place an order from a popular fireworks store near the hotel, having them deliver some pictures of Perry and a quote that said, ‘Perry, I’m sorry for what I did. Please come back. Signed Doof.’ Along with some extra fireworks just in case. Next he picks a location to do this at. His first guess was at the park where Perry ran off, but with the trees it could start a fire. Plus, this firework show was going to be big like the one in Japan. So he takes out the map of San Francisco and starts crossing off public places that were not a good place to do it at. One stood out to him, the Golden Gate Bridge. It was tall, huge, and had lots of space on top for him to do it at. But he needs a way to get to the top of the bridge. 

After brainstorming for a few minutes, he has an idea. It was going to be a grappling hook that could shoot up sixty stories high. He wanted to name it, but knowing that time was running out, he decided to just call it a grappling hook. He puts the fireworks and the grappling hook in a suitcase and calls a taxi.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
It was really tall, Doof thought to himself. It was almost nighttime, the perfect time to put up an awesome fireworks show for Perry. He gets his grappling hook out and shoots it at the top of the bridge, zooming him up with the fireworks. Once he got onto the top, he got to work. He sets up the fireworks in a way that he wants it to be. “I hope you come back Perry.” He said, feeling nervous about this. This was his last chance to get Perry back, to show him how much he means to him.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Perry was at the airport, waiting for his flight to be ready. He shouldn’t have gone on this trip in the first place if he knew what it would be like. Doof had done nothing but broke Perry’s promises. Although he felt a little bad for leaving him, they were still nemesis. Would Doof go back to making evil inators because of this? A bunch of questions went into his mind, stressing him out. “Whoa, are you seeing this?” One of the people said, looking out the window. Perry thought that they were just seeing some shooting stars or something else. 

“Yeah, who’s Perry?” Another person asked. This had gotten Perry’s attention to look out the window. What he saw amazed him, fireworks on top of the Golden Gate Bridge that had his name and picture of him. Next was a note which said, ‘Perry, I’m sorry for what I did. Please come back. Signed Doof.’ This brought a tear in his eye. Doof really cared about him and was probably on the top of the bridge doing this for him. He rushes out of the airport and calls a taxi, knowing where he has to go next.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
After the fireworks show, Doof comes back down the bridge. The firework show was beautiful and bright. He still hopes that it gets Perry back. He walks down the end of the bridge where there was a taxi stand. From there, he goes back to his hotel and heads into his room. He then looks out the window, seeing if Perry would come back to the hotel. “Looking for me?” Perry’s voice said behind Doof, starling him a little.

Doof turns around to find Perry, who came out from the closet door. He was happy, excited, and filled with joy that his old nemesis came back. Doof couldn’t hold it any longer and rushed towards him, giving him the biggest hug he had ever given Perry. “You came back!” He said, almost breaking down at one point. “I’m so sorry for making you mad.” He gives out all of his love and heart to the platypus who pats him on the back. 

“Thanks Doof.” Perry grunts as Doof starts hugging him harder. “You can let go of me now.”

“Oh, sorry. I just wanted to show you how sorry I am.” Doof says, letting go of Perry.

“I know. In fact, I should be the one to apologize.” He admits. “I know that you were just having fun there, besides the part where you got hurt, and I took it very seriously. The more I thought about when I left you, made me feel more ashamed of myself than you did.” 

“I never knew you felt that way.” Doof says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I thought you really meant it when you gave me that note.” 

“At first I did, but when you made that amazing firework show for me, I knew that there was something special about you.” Perry happily said. 

“I’m glad you saw it.” Doof gave out a smile, Perry hopping onto his lap to give him a hug. “I promise not to break any more promises. I mean it.” 

“And I promise not to ditch you, not when you are having fun.” He replies back. “So, you want to stay here for a few days or are we going to a new state?” 

“Well, knowing that we didn’t have any fun for today. So I think we should stay here for a few days. And we could get some seafood again.” 

Perry chuckles. “Yeah, it’s been a long time since we went to a seafood place.” So the two chatted about some things and what the plan was for a few days. Like before, their friendship was glued together after being shattered to pieces. Although the two had arguments, they would never leave by their side again.


	11. Las Vegas, Nevada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doof and Perry go to Las Vegas where Perry has an appetite for cheese while a strange man tells Doof something that might change their friendship.

“What a lovely night this is.” Doof says as he drives around Las Vegas, one of the most entertainment places in America. It has been known for its gambling, money, and the ladies. “Now I hope it’s not that expensive, we still have other places to go.” He turns his head to Perry who also was awed in the shining lights. 

“It’s Las Vegas so it has to be that expensive.” Perry replies, knowing the consequences. He’s done this stuff before, playing poker in a nice tuxedo while beating his nemesis. Though he doesn’t know if Doof would do that stuff again after the road trip. “I wonder what the hotel would look like.” Perry says, thinking about it.

“Probably the fanciest room we are ever going to get. All gold and diamonds.” Doof suggests.

“No way, that’s too expensive for the both of us. Maybe gold, but no diamonds.” They parked the car in the parking lot of a fancy hotel and went inside. Although it was indeed expensive, they were glad enough to know that they made the right choice. In the hotel room, everything was clean, prepared, and had a meal right in front of them. “Whoa. This place is amazing.” Perry said, looking around at the neat room.

Doof opens the tray to reveal cheese and crackers. “They even have cheese and crackers!” He says, happily. “Although it’s not cheese wheels, this will do.” Doof was starting to think how before he used to have a cheese wheel back at his place in Danville and Perry ate it all. Strange on how a small platypus, the size of a small cardboard box, somehow took one bite of a huge cheese wheel. If he hadn’t eaten it all, he would have become a cheese wheel maker; but being an evil scientist is a lot better when you are very active in work. “Want some?” Doof asks Perry as he holds the tray in front of him.

“Umm.” Perry wanted to have some cheese, a satisfying taste of dairy that he'd eaten before. “I would, but I know you like cheese more than I do.” He said, politely. 

“Aw, don’t be like that Perry. I know you want to eat them.” Doof insisted. As friends, he is willing to share things with his nemesis. 

If Doof hadn’t swunged it side to side, Perry wouldn’t have just lunged at him, dropping the tray before stuffing some in his mouth like a squirrel. “So good.” He said with a mouthful.

“Hey, don’t take all of the cheese!” Doof tells him, trying to pick up the rest of the cheese and crackers off from the floor. But of course, Perry kept stuffing them in his mouth. “Leave some for me!” 

“Nope!” Perry refuses. Doof groans as he sits down as he lets his friend greedly stuffing the food in his face. “But, I could share.” He said, handing him one cheese and one cracker to him. 

“Thanks, I guess.” Doof uncertainty says. 

“You don’t want it?” Perry asks, his mouth still stuffed. 

“No, I do want it. I just never thought that you loved cheese and crackers that much before.” He explains. 

“You were the one who got me into it in the first place.” Perry said as if he was blaming him. “And I thank you for that.” Doof smiles and eats the cheese and cracker before standing up to put the tray up.

“Hopefully they’ll bring some more tomorrow.” He said. Perry gave out a small burp before rubbing his belly. “Now, are you ready to get gambling?” As he was heading out for the door, Perry gave out a cough for his attention. “What?” Doof asks.

“I’m not sure gambling is a good idea for you.” Perry tells him.

“Why not? You gambled before.” Doof points out to him.

“That’s because I had years of experience playing card games. I just don’t want you to lose all of your money.” Perry cared about Doof, even if that means taking away his fun. “But if I can, I’ll try to win some games for you.”

“Now I don’t want to sound rude, but will they let a platypus join in a card game?” Doof unwillingly asks. 

“I’ve done it before and I can do it again.” Perry gave out a smirk before he entered the closet. Coming back out, he was wearing a fancy black tuxedo with a red rose on his chest. “How do I look?” 

“Like you were prepared for this.” Doof complaints. “So I just stay here while you go out?”

“You can come with me and watch, just don’t try to gamble.” Perry says before the two head out to the casino.   
___________________________________  
The place was really big. Big enough for them to probably explore around for hours. “Hmm, so where to?” Doof asks the dressed platypus who scopes around the place.

“Just follow me.” Perry whispers, making sure that he doesn't speak out loud. “There should be a poker game somewhere here.” They walked for a couple of minutes before Perry spotted a poker table. With a chatter, he points to an open poker table. Perry took a seat with the others as Doof was standing right behind him. Knowing that they wouldn’t allow guests in the game, he had to be a couple of feet away from the table. 

He watches Perry as he collects his calls and makes the bets. As he waited, there was a man who whistled to him with his hand gesture to come towards the strange man. He was wearing the same suit as Perry with black hair and brown eyes. His white smooth skin and a trimmed beard made him look like he was some sort of movie star. Doof thought that the guy was drunk and didn’t know what he was doing. But the man didn’t have the patience enough to have Doof come to him so he walked to Doof. “Guess I should have told you to come here.” He spoke to him.

“So you’re not drunk?” Doof asks, confusedly.

“Of course I’m not drunk.” He said, offendedly. “Look, I know this might sound weird, but I know who you are.”

“Really?” Doof didn’t know what to think about this. “What’s my na-”

“Heinz Doofenshmirtz, an evil scientist who plans to take over the tri-state area.” The man interrupts him while answering his question. 

“Wow, you really do know me well.” Doof was starting to like the guy. “I guess it’s nice to see someone who likes my goals. Even though I do fail every time.” 

“Listen, that platypus over there is going to ruin your trip.” He said, pointing to Perry. Now Doof was even more confused than ever. Who was this guy and why would he tell him that Perry would ruin the trip that he worked so hard on? 

“Perry? I think you got the wrong platypus, he’s with me on the trip.” Doof said, correcting the man as if he was wrong.

“I know who he is and I know that he’s going to destroy everything that you built.” The man said again, repeating himself.

“Well, he does destroy my inators so I guess that’s true.” Doof says. 

The guy was getting frustrated with Doof for not knowing what he was saying. “No, the trip!” He shouts at him, getting some people's attention. He gives out a cough before speaking again. “What I’m trying to say is that your friend Perry is going to abandon you, and he won’t come back.” 

“Now that’s crazy talk, why would Perry want to abandon me on the trip? I mean, I knew that I made him mad enough to do it once, but we made a promise.” Doof honestly says. 

“Maybe he’s not. Have you ever thought of that? Did you forget that the only reason why he went on the trip was to watch over you?” The man was starting to accuse Perry of being a traitor towards Doof which made him mad. 

“Ok, I think you’re really drunk.” Doof said back to him.

Before the man could speak, both of them heard the chattering sound of Perry along with a couple of groans and moans from the other people at the poker game. The man, who didn’t tell Doof his name, looks at him one more time and says, “Just wait and see Heinz, you’ll find out soon enough.” The man finally walked away where he disappeared into the huge crowd. Doof didn’t know what the guy’s problem was, but if he ever sees him again, he’ll definitely punch him in the face. 

Perry came back with a written check. “You actually won?” Doof asks. He hands him the check which said thirty grand. “Thirty thousand dollars!? What are you going to do with that money?” Perry gave out a smirk and took the check back. Then writes something in his notepad and gives it to Doof. After reading it, Doof smiles greatly. “Oh, now that’s a good way to spend the money.”  
______________________________________________  
Was it worth it? Doof asked himself when he was driving the car with Perry and two cargo boxes. One box had different types of crackers and the other box had over fifty types of cheese, including cheese wheels. “Now, that’s what I call a win.” Doof said, celebrating Perry’s success. 

“I told you I was going to win some games.” Perry said to him as he relaxed back.

“But you only played one.” Doof says, knowing the truth.

“Yeah, but one game of poker means a lot of strategy plays.” He said back.

“Good point.” Doof looked at the road, still knowing how pretty it looked. “Thanks for the cheese and crackers. Can’t wait till we eat these back at the hotel.”

“Not if I eat it all.” Perry said as he took his seatbelt off and climbed to the back with the boxes. 

“Hey! I’m not letting you eat all of the cheese again!” Doof warns, trying to grab Perry, but is too late when Perry opens the cheese box.

“Better drive fast then.” Perry mocks. 

“Curse you Perry the Platypus!” He shouts as Perry laughs at Doof’s frustration.   
___________________________________________  
Back at the hotel, Doof was lucky enough to know that there was still some cheese left in the box. Yet, it was only half of the quantity, some half eaten while others were left uneaten. “I can’t believe you ate half a box of cheese.” Doof says to the over stuffed platypus who lays on the bed, tired and feeling nauseous. 

“I guess I couldn’t help myself, but at least I saved some for you.” Perry said, weakly groaning from the fullness of his stomach. “You’re lucky I didn’t eat half of the crackers.”   
“If you did, you would have actually exploded.” Doof opens the second box to pull some crackers to go with his cheese. 

“Like I said, you brought me into this.” Perry accuses him. “Man, I really do feel like I’m about to explode.” 

“I told you.” Doof eats the cheese and crackers before getting on his bed. He also makes sure that there’s no crumbs on his bed. The thought of bugs in his bed creeps him out. “Maybe you could be on a diet.” 

“I do have a diet, I just don’t use it as much.” Perry’s whimpers and groans were enough for him to stop talking. 

“Just digest all of that in the morning and we can figure something out.” Yet Doof needed to find out what to do with the other uneaten cheese, they didn’t have a fridge big enough to fit it all in there and he wasn’t going to let it rot. Maybe he could ask the employees if he could use their freezer, that is if they have room enough to fit a whole box. But he does something else. Before the trip, Doof had made an invention that could refrigerate his food for weeks if he wanted to. It started out as a small cube, but then transformed into a huge refrigerator. He called it the refrigerator-inator, something that sounded evil, but wasn’t evil at all if he pictured it in a different way. “Perfect.” He said, before he started to drag the box of cheese into the refrigerator. 

“When did you have that?” Perry asks, leaning his head. 

“For sometime, I thought it would be important for the trip.” Doof felt proud of his invention when Perry smiled at him.

“You are a genius Doof, my genius.” He said before he went back to focusing on his hurting stomach. 

“If you need any help just ask.” Doof wanted to assist him.

“I’m good, thanks.” Perry refuses, knowing that he’ll face the consequences of greedily eating cheese. “Goodnight Doof.” 

“Goodnight Perry.” He turns off the light before getting into bed. He still had the thought of what the man said to him about Perry abandoning him. Doof thought it was all a lie, he knows that Perry will never leave him again. Yet, he knows who they are and looked like he was serious. Maybe he should keep this in mind, just in case what he’s saying is true.


	12. Seattle, Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Perry isn't happy to learn that Doof is meeting Peter the Panda again, this is until Perry starts confess his feelings towards the panda.

No matter what day it was in Seattle, Washington, it rains there most of the time. Doof was lucky that his car had some wipers attached. “Now, where did Peter say he was going to meet us again?” He asks Perry who was looking at his phone, most likely contacting Peter the Panda. 

Perry still didn’t like the idea of seeing Peter again after meeting him in New Orleans. Doof on the other hand was happy with the idea. Just yesterday, he had received a letter from him saying that he was back in Seattle and wanted Doof and Perry to see him. “I think he said The Space Needle.” Perry says, looking over at his texts. It was strange that he was texting him if he didn’t like Peter, but it was the only way to contact him since Doof didn’t have his number. “Are you sure you want to meet him?” He asks, unsatisfied with the day.

“Of course, he’s inviting us for dinner. It’s something we should do with him.” Although Doof knew about Perry’s jealousy, he really thought that it would be a good thing that he could see Peter again, and probably find a way to get Perry friends with him again. “So the Space Needle? Hmm, I hope you’re not afraid of heights then.” He jokes. Perry wasn’t that amused from the terrible joke Doof made. “Yeah, that wasn’t a good one.” 

“So what exactly are you two going to talk about?” Perry questions. 

“What do you mean?” Doof asks back. 

“I mean, for our adventure. Are you thinking he should join?” Perry didn’t like the question he asked, thinking that he just gave Doof an idea about it. 

“He said he didn’t want to, so no.” Doof replies. “Unless he changes his mind, then why not? The more company, the better.” Perry didn’t want to lose it like last time. 

“Maybe he would say no again.” Perry assumes. A few minutes later, Doof parks his car right next to the tall building with the pointy top. 

“Here we are.” Doof says, turning off the engine. He took a minute to collect his thoughts as Perry stared at him. “Can I do it just this once? Just for today?” Doof turns to Perry.

“Do what?” Perry asks. 

“Calling him Pete. I know you don’t like it, but I like the name.” He begs. Doof really like Peter the Panda, as friends and understood why Perry had issues with him. 

He growls quietly under his breath. The thought of Doof calling him Pete again made him upset enough for him to fight Peter himself. He didn’t know if being jealous was a normal thing for him or a problem he should get rid of. But in all of thought, he sighs and says, “Fine, just for today.” 

“Thanks, Perry. I promise I won’t use it often.” Doof swears in his kind soul. He opens the car door and gets out with Perry doing the same thing. They go inside the building where the receptionist there sits on the chair.

“Hi there, can I help you?” She asks, politely. 

“Yeah, we have a reservation for Pete. Peter the Panda, that is.” Doof says to her. 

“Oh yes, nice fella. A cute one too.” She replies back as she looks down at her list. “Ok Mr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus, your welcome to join in.” 

“Thank you miss. And have a great day.” Doof said, happily. 

“You too.” She says back at him and Perry. The two went onto the elevator which brought them to the top floor of the building. 

Once at the top, they looked around to find Peter from the tables and chairs like a restaurant. “Hmm, now where is he?” Doof asks, trying to find him. Perry too was looking for Peter, which he didn’t want. In fact, he was the first to spot him, right next to the window, drinking coffee in a white coffee cup. At first, Perry didn’t want to tell Doof where he was. But because of that, Perry would have been more of a jerk than an actual friend to him, so he tugs on his pant leg and points at where Peter is. “Ah, there he is. Thanks Perry.” He said, smiling at him. 

Once Doof and Perry made it to Peter’s table, Peter sat his coffee cup on the table and greeted them by tipping his hat. “Thank you for inviting us Pete.” Doof says getting two chairs out for him and Perry. Peter shows a smile at Doof and points at the menu in front of him, seeing if he would like to eat. “Well, I guess I could take a look.” He slides the menu towards him and reads it. Then he looks at Perry who’s very disappointed at the moment. “You want something to eat Perry?” He asks Perry, caring about him. 

Perry looks up at him and shakes his head. He either must not be hungry or unhappy right now. But if he does steal some food off of Doof’s plate, then it must be the second one. Doof wasn’t going to let that happen. “I know you’re hungry Perry, don’t act like you aren’t.” Doof says to him, making sure that Perry gets some food. The platypus decided to change his mind and went for the caesar salad. “There, was that so hard?” Doof says, looking at the menu for himself. “I think I’ll have the steak. Hopefully they have mine cooked all the way.” 

There was something about Doof that Perry couldn't understand. Was he up to something or just being friendly? Still, he disappoints the way he looks at Peter more than him. A jealous rage he would call it. He did think of fighting Peter, just this close to if Doof decides to pick sides.   
______________________________________________________________________________

The dinner they had could have been a little better if Perry and Peter were allowed to speak in public, which they still couldn’t. At least they were back in the hotel room, the perfect place to start a conversation. “Just like last time we met.” Peter says first. “Though I still don’t know why we didn’t go back to my place.” 

“Wait, you have an actual home? Like a house?” Doof asks, surprised and interested. 

“Kind of. It’s not fancy like yours, but it’s one with walls and a roof.” Peter explains. He takes a seat on the chair as Doof puts away their food in the to-go bag on the table. “So how’s the trip going?” He asks the both of them.

Doof and Perry looked at each other uncomfortable before looking at Peter again. “You can say it’s a wild experience.” Doof says, keeping it cool. 

“Yeah, an adventure we never had before.” Perry agrees. He couldn’t help but realize that Peter seemed friendly today, as if he wasn’t before. It was the fact that Peter didn’t seem like the type to steal someone’s nemesis for jealousy, or maybe even because they think they are above the law. Still, he needed to keep his emotions discreet from Peter, just in case. 

Doof takes a moment to check out the ice cup to find out that it had melted away. “Hey, I’m going to get some more ice.” Doof says, grabbing the cup with him. “It won’t be long so just don’t do anything fun without me, okay?” 

“Got you.” Perry says, using finger guns at him. Doof leaves the room, making the two of them silent between each other.

“Doof is a good friend to have.” Peter says, smiling just a little.

Perry faces him, aware of what he said. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“That Doof is someone that we should hang out with more. Though my nemesis wouldn’t like that.” Peter gets off from the chair. “You're a lucky agent to have him.” 

Perry was this close to saying thank you to Peter for that, but he still needs to figure out if Peter was planning something. “So, what’s the deal?” He questions him as if the panda was hiding something.

“I’m sorry?” Peter says, confused at the moment. 

Perry sighs. He thought it was time for him to confess his feelings towards his co-worker. Should it be rage or fear that he’s dealing with? He doesn’t know. “About Doof. Are you planning to be his nemesis?”

Peter wasn’t used to Perry getting on to him that he misunderstood. He just said something about his nemesis, Professor Mystery not too long ago and Perry was acting like he didn’t hear him. “Of course not! He’s your nemesis, not mine.” He retaliates. What was going on with Perry? Did he do something wrong that made him this mad? “Is there something going on?” 

It was time to speak the truth. “I know you’re planning to steal Doof away from me again.” Perry says, letting out his anger. “And I won’t let that happen.”

The confusion and realization hitted Peter so hard that he had to sit right back down on the chair to take this all in. Is this the reason why Perry wasn’t happy with him? “Agent P, you know well that I don’t steal from other people, including their nemesis.” Peter says to him, trying to solve this problem. “Are you jealous?” He asked, getting back down from the chair.

“Of course I am!” He angrily shouts at the panda, making him jump back. Perry calms himself down and takes deep breaths. “Sorry, I just get heated sometimes the more I start thinking about it.” 

“I can see.” Peter agreed with him. “How long did you have this with you?”

“The day I first saw the horror when you two were fighting.” Perry walks past Peter and looks out the window, hiding the sadness he holds. “It was heartbreaking from the start.” 

“Agent P, I’m really sorry to hear about all of this. I swear on my soul that I promise I will never take Doof away from you. We are friends, no matter the trouble we get in.” Peter then hugged Perry, to show the true friendship they had held ever since they had met each other. 

“I’m sorry Agent P.” Perry apologizes to him. “I’m just afraid that something bad would happen to him. That’s why I’m always there for him, to make sure he won’t get into too much trouble.” 

“I can say the same thing for me and my nemesis. Last month, Mystery almost blew himself up when he was making his invention. Luckily I was there to save his butt before anything worse had happened to him. Then I started squawking at him for the next hour before the medics arrived to check on him.” They both laughed, knowing how funny it sounded. 

“I guess we’re both on the same page then.” Perry says, smiling at Peter. Although he wanted to tell his story about Doof’s bull riding, he feels like he should keep it a secret, because of what happened after that. 

Doof comes back into the room with the bucket full of ice. “So, did I miss anything?” He asks the two, who looked at each other then back at him.

“Nope, nothing happened.” Perry lies. “You got more ice?” 

“I did. Now that we can get some drinks along the way.” He sets the bucket back in its place and sits on the bed. “Hey Pete, are you planning to stay for the night? We really like your company.” 

Peter smiles at Doof for his welcoming. “Sure, I can do that.” He sat right next to Doof while Perry joined the two on Doof’s other side. “It’s good to have friends like you two.” What both agents didn’t know was that Doof quickly got the ice before the two began to start the conversation so he could listen carefully through the other side of the door. At first glance, he was afraid that Perry was going to start a fight by the tone he used on Peter, but once everything seemed to calm down between the two, he calmed himself. Now he knows that they had made up and became friends again.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
The three had fallen asleep on the same bed, softly snuggled up with each other. It was a night that no one will ever forget. Before Doof went to bed, he made a promise to both Perry and Peter that he would invite them both to his schemes if they weren’t busy. Probably invite Peter’s nemesis too if he isn’t busy. His next destination is a lot colder than in Seattle. Anchorage, Alaska.


	13. Ancroange, Alaska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry and Doof almost froze to death during a snowstorm, luckily Lyla Lolliberry was there to save them.

Freezing temperatures and high levels of snow, what’s not to hate about the cold state of Alaska. Doof and Perry were supposed to be done with their hiking trip in the woods hours ago, but then came a snowstorm which got them both lost. What’s worse is that they couldn’t get a signal from anywhere. “I guess I should have checked the weather when we were here.” Doof says, putting the blame on himself. Doof wore a big coat with some snow pants and boots while Perry just puts on a scarf because of his fur being very warm. 

“It’s not your fault Doof, mistakes happen.” Perry says, empathizing him.

“Like my whole childhood.” He mutters to himself.

“Doof! No!” The platypus shouts at him. Perry wasn’t gonna let him have self-negativity in his traumatic childhood. “We are going to get through this.” 

“I know we are, I trust you more than I trust myself.” Doof says before Perry shot a glare at him. “What? It’s true though.” 

Perry shakes his head before walking some more. The two couldn’t tell who was more cold, the one with a big coat or the one with fur? Though that question was answered when Doof started to shiver. “The last thing that the both of us need is you getting a cold.” Perry says to him. 

“Relax, a cold isn’t that bad.” Doof assures him. Though he still shivers even more tells Perry that they need to find shelter fast.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Another hour had passed and they had no luck finding anything that would have been called shelter. It was still the white snow and fresh trees were around them. Doof started to believe that they were going in circles, but wasn’t going to give up. He did shiver more and more. “H-how l-l-long till w-we get-t there?” He stutters. 

Perry watched his nemesis shivering worse than before. “I’m not sure. Just please don’t collapse on me.” He worries. It scares him to think that Doof could fail right in the middle of the woods with no help.   
______________________________________________________________________________

It happened. Doof fell onto the soft snow in the dark night, shivering terribly. Perry went by his side, trying to get him up. “Doof, stay with me.” He said, fearing for his friend’s life. 

“I c-can’t.” Doof hesitates, still laying in the snow. 

Perry held him tight, seeing if his fur could warm him up even if he was really small. “Listen to me Heinz, you are going to stand up and keep on walking to shelter.” Perry uses all of the encouragement he could to get him back up.

“I j-just w-want to lay down.” He felt tired and weak, wanting to close his eyes for a moment. “Probably get some sleep.” 

“Don’t go to sleep!” He shouts at him, almost breaking down to cry. Was this really it for the two? With no shelter nor food, it seemed like it would be the end for their trip, and their lives. 

“P-perry, t-this has b-been a g-great a-adventure.” He says, as if those were his final words.

Even Perry was about to give up, shivering too. “Yeah, shame we couldn’t continue it much further.” As the two wait for the snow to take over them, some lights from far ahead. “What is that?” He asks.

The lights became closer and closer to the two of them until they stopped just a few feet away from them. Perry was relieved that someone had found them, but was being cautious on who this person was. They hopped out of the car with the sound of them closing the door. “Eyy, what are you guys doing out here on a cold night?” Perry immediately recognized the voice clearly as a canadian woman, Lyla Lolliberry. She sees the shivering scientist and platypus. “Oh dear, you two aren’t looking good.”

“Hey Lyla.” Perry says. “Can you help us here?” He tries to pick up Doof.

“Yeah.” She went to Doof’s side and lifted him up. “There you go.” She grunts as she takes him to the back of her truck. Perry sat in the front, shivering just a little bit. Lyla gets back in her truck and drives back to her cabin near the mountains.   
___________________________________________________

“So you got lost, ey?” She says, making both of them hot chocolate. “It happens to me most of the time, even in snowstorms.” The three were in Lyla’s warm and 

“How did you survive?” Doof asked, sipping his hot chocolate.

“I learned it from my father who taught me about survival in this region.” Lyla gives Perry a blanket as she rubs his back. “Hope this helps.”

“Thanks.” He says, sipping his hot chocolate too. “Well I should thank you more than that, for saving us.”

“Anytime. If I hadn’t driven my truck today, you two would have been dead.” She said. “So what scheme did you two had today?” She didn’t know anything about the road trip they were doing.

“Well, we aren’t fighting.” Doof said. “We are on a road trip.” 

“A road trip?” Lyla was both amazed and excited to hear this. “I’ve always loved road trips.” She then went into her drawer where she pulled out her very own scrapbook. “I even took some pictures.” The two looked at the amazing pictures Lyla took with herself and a few of the other agents. “Pretty cool huh?”

“You know, I’m doing a scrapbook too.” Doof said, wanting to tell that. 

“Really? How far did you get on that?” She asks.

“I haven’t made the book part yet, just taking pictures.” He takes another sip of his cup. 

“That’s a good start.” Lyla said, giving Doof some hope. “Say, do you have a camera with you?”

Doof checks the pockets of his winter coat to take out his digital camera. “Yeah, right here.” He hands the camera to Lyla. “What are you going to do with it?” 

“Take a picture of course.” She turns the camera around to face them. “Say moose.” She says before taking the picture with the flash on. She gives the camera back to Doof. “How is it?”

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” He says, showing it to Perry, who gives a thumbs up. Doof puts the camera back into his pocket before stretching his arms. “Man, we gotta get back to the hotel.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a good idea in a snowstorm like this.” Lyla said, warning him. “I’ll let you sleep here tonight if you want.”

“That would be delightful of you.” Perry says, thanking her.

“You can sleep on the couch.” So the two laid on the couch, holding each other for warmth. Lyla couldn’t help but notice how they were friendly with each other, though Perry did tell her about their friendship beforehand. “Goodnight guys.” 

“Goodnight Lyla.” They both said at the same time. She smiles and heads back to her room where she plans to take them back to their hotel in the morning. With the wind howling and snow falling Perry and Doof seemed calm and warm, knowing that they will be fine after all.


	14. Black Hills, North Dakota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry meets Agent E and tells him about how he's worried about Doof.

It was a pretty site to see Mount Rushmore again as the two were on the ledge, staring at the monument. The last time they were here was when Doof was planning to create a lava disaster to the place. Both were lucky that Perry stopped that from happening when they almost died. “To think I almost ruined a masterpiece for the tri-state area.” Doof says to Perry as he sits on the railing. “I have to take a picture of this.” He takes out his digital camera and snaps a photo of the monument. 

Perry chatters and points at the eagle who was soaring around. “What about that eagle?” Doof asks, confusedly. He focuses on the eagle a little more closely, but still couldn’t figure out what was so special about the eagle. “It’s just flying around.” Perry smirks at Doof before whistling loudly to get the bird’s attention. The eagle flies to them, landing right on the railing where Perry is at. Then the eagle looks at Perry, saluting at him. “Wait, you know this eagle?” He asks Perry who salutes back. He then nods before looking back at the eagle. What Doof wasn’t expecting was a fedora appearing out of the bird’s feathers as he placed the hat on his head. “A secret agent eagle!?” He says, very surprised. 

The two looked at him as they rolled their eyes. Just like old times, Perry thought to himself. “Sorry, I just can’t recognize you people without your fedoras. I don’t know why.” Doof says, putting his camera away. “Anyway, I’m going to go to the restroom. I’ll be right back.” Perry nods as Doof walks to the restroom. Once he was gone, Perry hopped onto his eagle friend and soared up to the mountain where the faces were. 

Once at the top, Perry and the eagle turn on their translators. “It’s great to see you Agent E.” Perry said, shaking his wing.

“Same with you Agent P.” Agent E spoke with an all american accent. “It’s a bit strange to see you hanging out with your nemesis.” Agent E never had a moment where he spent a day with his nemesis doing anything except fighting and foiling plans. 

“I know, but he needs the company.” Perry says, being nice. “No one would come on his trip except me.” He crosses his arms in disappointment. “I worry about him sometimes.” 

“How so?” Agent E questions.

“Well, he’s been very risky ever since he’s rolled down that mountain in North Carolina. Worse when he went on a bull ride in New Mexico.” Perry explains to him. “Then came Alaska where he almost froze to death in the woods.” He sighs for a brief moment as he pinches his beak. “I just can’t find a way to protect him more. All we were trained to do was to fight our nemesis each time.” 

“I can see why, but that doesn’t mean to worry about it.” Agent E says, putting his wing on Perry’s shoulder. “From what I’ve learned about you Agent P; you have owners who love and take care of you, you're an elite secret agent, one of the best of course; and you have this nice warm heart where you show it to people. If you want to protect your nemesis, then go ahead. There’s no one stopping you. Not even yourself.” Something about what the eagle said warmed Perry’s body soul, it made him very happy. Inspiring words, he would call them.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t worry about it. Thanks Agent E, I needed that from you.” Perry says with a smile.

“Anytime, now let’s head back down before your nemesis finds out you left.” Agent E suggests. 

“Good idea.” Perry hops onto Agent E again as he flies the two of them down back on the railing. They also turned off their translators too. 

At the same time, Doof comes out of the bathroom. “Sorry it took so long. Those toilets got me confused with their new technology.” He said, exaggerating. “Maybe I should try to create an inator that has something to do with the toilets in the tri-state area.” Perry rolls his eyes again before looking at Agent E who smirks. Then he salutes once more and takes off. Perry waves to him goodbye as Doof thinks that he left because of what he said. Then he looks at Perry. “Ready to go Perry?” He asks the platypus who nods.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Back at the hotel at night, Doof was looking at the pictures he took at Mount Rushmore to see which ones he would use for the scrapbook. “All of these look really good.” He said, impressed with them. “Hopefully I’ll find a book big enough to fit all of them in.” Perry looks at Doof, smiling for his positive encouragement. After what Agent E said to him about protecting his nemesis, Perry feels the courage to go over there and give him a hug, which is what he exactly did. “Thanks for the hug?” He said, confused on why he did that.

“You’re welcome. I thought you needed one today.” Perry said, nuzzling on his black sweater.

“Aww. That’s sweet of you.” He says, blushing from joy. He puts down his camera and hugs Perry back, petting his fur. “I think we should end the road trip with a special surprise.”

“What is it?” Perry asks, wanting to know. 

“It’s a surprise.” Doof said. “Our last destination is going to be in Ohio.” He takes out his map and points it to Perry. It was close to their home in Danville, so Perry was very excited about this. Mostly because he gets to see the boys again. 

“Then we should get some sleep then.” He said, quickly getting in bed and turning off the lamp beside him.

Doof was too excited for their road trip to end on a good note. It excites him to think that his friendship with Perry was beyond everything that he had ever dreamed of. “Goodnight Perry.”

“Goodnight Doof.” Doof turns off the lights as the both of them fell asleep, ready for the next day to start.


	15. Columbus, Ohio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last place for their roadtrip, surprises await as some don't turn out so good.

This was the last day of the road trip. And how to better spend it with a good platypus friend and that special surprise Doof had planned for him just as soon as they made it to Columbus, Ohio. “Our last stop.” Doof says, driving his car around. “To think our journey will end here and then we head back to Danville.” 

“I had a great time Doof, and I’ll be happy enough to make this day special for you.” Perry says, happily. 

“That’s funny since I was doing the same thing for you.” Doof said back. “I’m still planning that special surprise for you.” 

“You still haven’t told me what it is yet.” He said, still waiting for what Doof had in store for him.

“That’s because it’s not ready yet, I still need time on it.” Whatever Doof was planning, Perry could either be excited or suspicious to what this surprise was.

“It better not be an inator of yours.” Perry said, feeling a bit cautious.

“No! It’s not an inator.” Doof says, trying to reassure him. “It’s actually something that I’ve always wanted to give you.” 

Perry gave a small smile as he crossed his arms. “Really? Then I’ll love this surprise.” 

“Well it’s not big, just as a heads up.” Doof didn’t want to disappoint Perry by that. “But I will put a lot of work on it.” He makes it to the hotel where they checked in and got the room. 

“So what first?” Perry asks him like everytime they make it to a hotel. 

“Well, let’s walk around first and see what we can find.” Doof says, making a plan.

“You lead the way Doof.” He said, pointing at the door.

“Will do.” He, with Perry following him behind, walks out of their room and outside where they explore the city.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Now how can he make his surprise for Perry if he’s just there? Doof asked himself when Perry sits close to him. It wasn’t that he wanted Perry to go away, he just needs to make sure he doesn’t know what he was planning. It’s supposed to be a pop up book of all the places they been and what they did. It brought them the best memories, along with terrible ones, that they could live with. They were at an arts and crafts store where Doof is trying to buy some items for the pop up book. Perry looked around the room, waiting for Doof to get the things he needed. Was this part of the surprise? Paper, glue, scissors, and crayons? Well, at least it wasn’t some sort of inator, Perry thought to himself. 

“That should be all.” Doof says, taking the things to the checkout to pay for them. “I promise you Perry, this will be the best gift I could ever give you, besides that vase during christmas.” Perry smirks, clearly remembering the vase that Major Monogram told him. Though it was a nice gift. “Ready to go?” Doof asks. Perry gave a nod and the two went out of the arts and crafts store. 

Doof was really excited about this. His creativity in art was one of the things he had always loved to do. Though people do see him as an evil scientist, or a pharmacist. But the point was, his good doing and niceness was the only way he could show respect and love to Perry. Maybe they could hang out and have fun when they have days off. 

They made it back to their hotel room. Doof was putting the stuff away as Perry was looking in the fridge. He was lucky enough to find the cheese from Nevada, good to eat. He really has an issue. “Hmm, I wonder if I got everything.” Doof pulls out a folded paper and unfolds it, revealing a list of the supplies he had bought. “Seems everything is in order.”

“So...what is with all of this? Is it a surprise?” Perry questions, getting nosy. 

“You’ll have to see. Right now, I have to make sure that everything will fit.” He says, wondering. 

As Doof was looking at his things, Perry said, “Hey, I’m going to the swimming pool if you want to come.”

“Maybe later.” He declines. “Sorry, I just want to get this surprise done.” 

“Alright, I’ll wait for you down there.” Perry gets a towel and heads out of the room, giving Doof enough time to make his pop up book. 

So he grabs his things and starts working on it. First came the paper, along with folding and cutting. Then the glue which he had trouble with since it was the bottle kind instead of the stick. Next, he colors some of the things in, using the colors white, brown, blue, and peach. He was almost done, so close. But then he realized that he forgot one important thing, some glitter. It would be perfect to make it shiny and sparkly. So, he writes a note saying that he’s going back to the store to get something nice. Before he left, he realized that Perry could enter the room and find the surprise. The closet would be the best hiding spot, so he picks up the pop up book and puts it in there. He then places the paper on the nightstand and leaves.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Perry was starting to get bored. He waited for a whole hour for Doof to come down to the pool to relax. Losing his patience, he gets out of the pool and dries off with a towel. Then leaves the room with the towel wrapped around his waist. It didn’t seem right for Doof to stay in the room for an hour, although he might have been making the surprise. He gets on the elevator and pushes to the seventh floor. 

Once he made it to the seventh floor, he opened the door to his room to find Doof no there. “Doof?” He called out, but there was no answer. Perry thought that Doof went down to the pool and didn’t see him. But his eyes caught a piece of paper on the nightstand, maybe a letter from Doof. So he goes over to it and reads it. What he’s reading makes his eyes wide, his hands shaking as his breathing becomes fast paced. It was a threat letter, saying that they have Doof and will kill him if Perry doesn’t do what he says. Anger and fear had reached the platypus, he would find his nemesis and destroy the people who dared lay a finger on him. At the bottom of the letter, was the address on where they are keeping Doof. Without any stops, he rushed out of the door and quickly exited the building where he called for a taxi to the location.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Doof came back from the store now with the glitter. He does look around to see if Perry had made it, which he wasn’t found anywhere in the room. But the missing note on the nightstand told him that Perry was here and he must have gone back to the pool. So he takes his surprise out of the closet and adds the glitter. “He’s going to love this.” Doof said, very excited. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. “It must be him.” He stood up in joy and went to the door. But when he opened it, it wasn’t Perry. 

“We meet again.” The same man from the casino in Las Vegas said. 

Doof wasn’t happy to see him again, alone the fact that Perry wasn’t here yet. “You again? What are you doing here?” He asked with disgust. 

“I wanted to see if you still believed in your platypus friend, though it looks like he isn’t here.” He said, looking around the room.

“He’s at the pool. In fact, I should get down there.” Doof said, walking to his suitcase to grab some swimming trunks.

“That won’t be necessary.” The man tells him, entering the room. “He’s already gone.” 

Doof froze in place, hearing those words wanted him to punch the man in the face. Instead, he stood up and walked towards him. “What do you mean he’s gone!?” He angrily demands an answer. 

“I tried to tell you, he already left.” He then hands him a disc. Whatever was on it, Doof felt scared. Was someone attacking Perry and kidnapping him? “Play it.” The man said.

Doof takes a deep breath as he puts the disc in the DVD player right after he turns on the TV. The disc showed the security recording outside of the building, a scene where Perry was in fact in a taxi cab and driving off. “What?” Doof asks, believing that it wasn’t real. Yet it was there, seeing it with his own eyes. “It has to be photoshopped!” He quickly doubts. “There’s no way that Perry will leave me.”

“Why won’t you just listen to me? He’s gone and you’re left alone.” The man said to him, giving Doof negative emotions. “So if I were you, I would just go home and forget about him.” The man walks to the door. “But if he does come back, it’s because he forgot something. Not you of course.” Doof never wanted to hurt a person so bad to the point that they should fear him. All those words he said, hoping that it was never true. He knew Perry would be back, he just needed to wait.


	16. When Things Fall Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry gets trapped by an unexepected visitor and Doof loses his patience and anger.

He made it to the place where the letter said they held Doof at. It was an abandoned factory that looked old and rusted, probably will crumple if he touched the wall. Perry rushes inside the building, angry enough to fight anyone in his way. The room was really dark, luckily he brought his flashlight with him. He shines the place, seeing if he could find Doof hogtied onto a chair or something. There was nothing in the room, giving Perry false hope that Doof was indeed in the factory. All of a sudden, a metal cage fell from the ceiling, trapping Perry. “Hey! What is all of this!?” Perry shouts furiously as he rattles the cage. 

“So, it seems like you have fallen in my trap, Perry the Platypus.” A man’s voice said, though it wasn’t Doof’s as Perry thought. He came out from the shadows, wearing a lab coat and some brown pants. “I knew that letter would lure you here.”

Perry’s eyes widened, he knew that guy known as Dr. Stein. He’s an evil mastermind genius he had faced a year ago. “Dr. Stein!? I remembered you!” He said to him angrily. 

“Ah yes. I was thinking you would.” He walks closer to the cage. “After what you did to my plans back then, I decided that you needed to have a taste of your own medicine. Meaning to lose something that’s very important to you.” He gave an evil smile.

“What did you do to him!? Where’s my Doof!?” Perry was livid, shaking the cage roughly. 

“I did nothing to him, besides giving him lies about you ditching him.” Dr. Stein says, putting his hands behind his back. “You see, I told Doof that you were going to leave him like you tried to do back in San Francisco and it definitely worked. He’s back at the hotel room waiting for you.” 

“You’ll pay for this!” Perry shouts at the scientist. “When I get out, I’ll make sure you’ll never get to do anything again!” 

“Ooo, some harsh words coming from a tiny creature.” Dr. Stein mocks him. “I’ll keep you in for the rest of your life. There’s nothing you can do to get out.” He then went on his evil laugh as he left the building. 

Perry keeps shaking the cage, trying to break it open. He huffs and pants as the bars on the cage didn’t bend an inch. He wasn’t going to let Dr. Stein get away with this, but mostly let Doof be alone forever. “Oh Doof, what have I done?” He said, feeling like this was his fault.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Doof sits on the bed, next to the pop up book he had worked so hard on. The sun was almost down and there was no sign of Perry coming back. Looking at his watch, which read 6:43, he wipes it to clear the glass. “Where are you?” He murmurs to himself. 

He’s starting to think that the man was right, Perry did leave and was at Danville. Patience usually runs thin after a few hours, but he was not as thin as they say. He decides to wait until at night to wait for him.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
It’s been a few hours since he was trapped, with no help nor any gadgets that could get him out of the cage. Dr. Stein comes back into the room with some sort of advanced ray gun. “What is that?” Perry says, glaring at him.

“This is my latest invention, a ray gun that can disintegrate anything to dust.” He shows his gun. “My original plan was to use this on the whole government agency so I could rule over the country, but since you’re here….I might have some changes in my plans.” His wicked smile was enough to give Perry alarms going off in his head. 

“You think that killing me is going to help you?” Perry says to him, thinking that it won’t do anything but make the OWCA angry. 

“Of course, you’re the problem with my plans and once you’re gone, it’ll be a lot more easier.” Again he does his evil laugh like any other evil maniac does. “Right now, I think you’re buddy Doof is starting to lose hope in you.” 

“Don’t you dare say that, Doof knows me well!” His anger rises up again when Dr. Stein mentions Doof. 

“Then it’s a shame that I showed him that security video of you leaving the hotel in a taxi.” Dr. Stein says, sounding so amused by this. 

“You showed him the footage that I was leaving?” He grips on the bars, his growl deep and dark.

“Oh yes. Don’t worry, he doubted about it. But in a few hours, he’ll start to believe me.” He goes to his crafting table, making adjustments to his ray gun. 

Perry huffs in rage. Why was he letting this man get away from his crimes? He’s supposed to be the best secret agent in the agency. Yet he’s stuck in a cage, knowing that Doof is probably gone by now.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
It was dark and Perry never made it back. Doof pinches the bridge of his nose as he rubs his eyes. He looks at his watch again, reading 8:34. Did he really leave? Doof thought to himself. But for what reason? Was he mad because he never got to the pool? Or maybe he offended him in some way with the surprise, that Perry did find it and hated it. But this wasn’t the Perry who would do those things. Unless it was a mission. That he would leave Doof alone for some mission by that stupid agency that got Perry trapped. 

In rage, he picks up the pop up book and slams it in the ground. Then stomps on it hard, smashing to pieces with glitter stuck on his shoe. “Some friend you are.” He spats to Perry as if he could hear him. Knowing that Perry had left this place, he decides to pack his things and check out of the hotel. He had nothing left, no friends, no memories, they were all gone. Once he checked out of the hotel with all of his things, he put them in his car and drove off. But before he could head back to Danville, he needs to do one more thing that he will regret in his life.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Perry sat on the ground, feeling defeated and lost. He would have contacted Major Monogram about this, but he could have been dead by now if they arrived. “So Perry the Platypus…” Dr. Stein spoke. “How does it feel now?” He mocks him, teasing through his personal feelings. “You lost everything that you worked so hard for, just because you made one mistake.” He pulls out his upgraded ray gun.

“You’re a monster.” Perry hisses at the man. 

“We all are. It’s that we just don’t know that yet.” Aiming at the platypus, he tilts his head. “Well if I’m steady enough, I could hit you instead of the cage.”

Perry looked down at the ground again, but this time, he saw something that might give him some hope. It was a tiny pebble, but big enough to hurt Dr. Stein with. He hides the pebble in his hand and waits for the evil scientist to do something. “Hope this will do.” He whispers to himself.

“So, any last words before I turn you into dust?” He asks.

He glares at him, his hand with the pebble gripping tight. “Yeah, don’t forget to watch your aim.” At the same time, he throws the pebble at Dr. Stein’s eye, making him move the ray gun as it hits the cage. After the cage disintegrates, Perry takes the chance to beat Dr. Stein and destroy his ray gun. 

“Ach!” The scientist lets out as Perry continues to beat the man until he is knocked out for good. He also kicks and bites the man, letting out all of his anger on him. After he was knocked out cold, he immediately contacted the OWCA about Dr. Stein and to send someone over to arrest him. Then runs out of the abandoned factory and hopes that someone can give him a ride to the hotel to see if he wasn’t too late.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
He made it to the last stop of his journey, it was a nice lake that showed the city from ahead. Doof gets out of the car along with the digital camera that held all of their memories. He walks to the ledge of the lake, looking at his camera and then straight. With a grunt, he throws the camera right into the lake with a satisfying splash to him. “I’m never doing this again.” He says, heading back to his car.

Out in the distance, an eagle had spotted Doof throwing something in the lake. It was Agent E who was out at night patrolling the land for any signs of danger. Out of curiosity, he dives in and picks up the camera before heading back to his spot. “What is he doing?” Agent E says, looking at the soaked camera. With his eagle eyes, he could see that Perry wasn’t in the car at all. Did Doof do something to him, or was it the other way around? “I need to find Perry.” The last thing he said before flying upwards to find his friend.


	17. Is He The Fool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doof and Perry made mistakes and regrets them all.

Never showed happiness in the days he drove from Ohio and into Danville. Depressed as he would have described it. Losing your only friend is the worst thing that he could have imagined. Perry left him for a mission and never really cared about him, or that’s what he thought. Doof drives down the two way road that said would take him back to his home, using the GPS Perry had helped him use. “Why?” He asked himself, with a tear down his face. 

Doof looked at the sign that said fifty more miles until he was back at Danville. What he would do there is unknown, but it won’t be making a scrapbook since he tossed his camera in the lake. But if things couldn’t have gotten worse, his car started to slow down and it shut off completely. It turns out that he forgot to get gas from the drive and now he’s stranded on the road. He turns the car to the side of the road as it stops. He hits the driving wheel in anger. “Stupid car!” He shouts as he gets out of the car. He then kicks the door, before holding his foot and jumping in place. “You know what, this was a mistake in the first place!” Without grabbing his things, he plans to walk to the city with no food or water, because he thinks fifty miles is not that far.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Not far, I say. Let’s walk, I say.” Doof was at the point that he started to talk to himself like some sort of crazy person, as if he wasn’t. “Perry is nothing more than a mindless animal.” He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground, not trying to get a ride from some stranger. He thought of going back to his inators and getting a new nemesis, maybe Peter could be available some day. 

He also sweats because of how hot it was, now thinking that he’s gonna get tons of sunburns. “Why can’t things go right for me?” Doof asks himself, not knowing why this has to happen to him. As he kept walking, he could hear a car driving behind him. Doof doesn’t want to hold out his thumb out for a ride, thinking that he deserves this. But the car honks, probably wanting him to move out of the way. 

He does so and keeps walking. Again, the car honks. It gets Doof’s attention as he turns around to find his car, stopping right in front him. Doof freezes still, his skin turning pale. “What?” He says to himself, shaking. The driver’s door opens all the way, revealing a teal platypus with a fedora on his head, the same one that Doof thought had abandoned him days ago. “Oh, you.” Doof said with disgust. 

“Doof, I need you to listen.” Perry says, trying to explain what had actually happened. Doof crosses his arms, glaring at him in anger. “Please trust me.”

“For what?” Doof points his finger at Perry, accusing him. “You left me for a mission, how could you?” 

He knew this was going to be harder as he expected it to be. “You don’t understand, I never abandoned you! I was kidnapped because I thought that Dr. Stein captured you!” 

Doof thought that this was just some excuse that Perry was trying to make up. “Dr. Stein? Who’s he? You’re madeup nemesis?” He spat at him. 

“No. He’s real.” Perry says, getting closer to him. “I have a picture of him.” He takes off his fedora and hands Doof a picture. 

Doof couldn’t believe it. It was the same guy who he had told him about Perry abandoning him, thought he looked like he was beaten in some sort of fight with a busted lip and a black eye. “No, it can’t be.” He kept looking at the picture, feeling a bit misunderstood. “This is the guy who told me…” He stopped mid sentence, realizing that he made a mistake, a great big one. 

“He tried to kill me. Vaporized me into ashes.” He looks at the ground, trying to convince Doof of the truth. The scientist didn’t say a word. Instead he went by his car, sitting on the side as he placed his hands on his head. “Doof?” Perry asks as he sees his nemesis on the ground, looking like he was about to cry. 

“I’m a fool.” He whispers, finally breaking down. “I’ve always been the fool my whole life.” He bangs the back of his head with the car door. “My parents were right about me. I’m nothing but a fool.”

“Doof.” Perry calls out, trying to stop him.

“Why did I even let this happen, I should’ve been smarter.” He continues. 

“Doof.” He repeats again.

“I have no one to love or care about me.” Doof says, tearing running down his face.

“Doof!” He shouts, getting his attention. They stared at each other until Perry lunged him for a tight hug on his chest. “You’re not a fool Doof, you never were and never will be.” He stops hugging and stares at the crying human. “Listen to me, you’re my doof and it’s going to stay that way. I won’t anyone break your heart or make you feel bad. If they do, I’ll beat the living days out of them.” The fact that Perry says that he was his doof made him a lot happy, knowing that his platypus cared about him a lot. 

“Thanks, but you don’t know what I did.” He said, going back to being depressed. 

“I know, I saw your anger.” Perry told him, handing him the same digital camera Doof had once thrown into the lake in Ohio.

“My camera, but how-”

“Agent E saw the whole thing.” Perry interrupts him. “He told me about what you did with the camera.” He sighs as he looks at it. “I just never knew how broken you were because of my mistake.” 

“It was never your mistake, Perry. I-”

“No, I’ve been stuck in a cage for the hours. Probably the longest I’ve ever been in, and I didn’t do anything about it.” Perry sat on Doof’s thigh. 

“But you always get out of traps. And right now, it looks like you escaped out of one.” Doof says to him, cheering him up. “How did you escape?”

“Luck mostly. With a pebble, it can change anything.” He smiles. “I also know about the surprise.”

Doof groans in shame and misery. “I’m so sorry.” He immediately apologized. “I-I lashed out in anger and I-”

“Doof, it’s all right.” Perry interrupts him as he tries to calm Doof down. “I really liked it, even if it’s crushed in pieces.” 

He sniffs. “Thanks.” Doof takes a minute to breathe. “If I haven’t been this stupid-”

“Doof, remember about self-negativity?” He interrupts him again.

“.....Right.” He doesn’t speak a word. He then looks back at the car that Perry had driven. “How did you get the car to work? I thought it ran out of gas?”

“It did. I was just lucky enough to bring a spare canister with me.” He chuckles. 

“Oh you’re the best.” Doof went to give Perry another hug, a soft hug to be exact. He then stood up on his legs and walked to the driver’s side of the car. “Our last and final stop, Danville.”

“I’m ready to go back home.” Perry says, putting his seatbelt on.

“Me too.” Doof puts the car on drive and takes off, excited to finish this once and for all.


	18. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the story.

A week after the two made it back to Danville, everything seemed to go just right. Knowing that Dr. Stein is in jail and Doof seems a lot more happier, Perry goes on with his day like no other. He gets the message from Major Monogram that Doof was up to his schemes again. So with a salute, he travels to DEI to stop Doof and his plan like every other day. In the building, he sneaks around only to be trapped by a giant toilet paper that wraps him tightly. “Ah, Perry the Platypus. It seems like you’ve gotten trapped in my latest invention.” Yep, just like old times, Perry thought to himself. “Speaking of…” Doof continues, pulling down a sheet of some strange machine. “Behold, my tolietdisapearinator!” He presents to Perry. “Well, I would tell you my backstory on why I made this, but you were there when it happened. So no backstory.”

“In that case.” Perry speaks as he uses one of his gadgets to cut open the toilet paper. “Let’s fight.”

“Huh, I should have made a more solid trap.” Doof says before Perry lunges at him, attacking him. They fought for a good ten minutes before the invention went off wrongly and self-destructed. The toiletdisapearinator blows up in smoke with Doof covered in soot. “Curse you Perry the Platypus!” He shouts at Perry as he escapes with his jetpack. Yet he still smiles at him as he watches him fly away. He then walks to his desk and pulls out a book. Not just any book, a scrap book that was already completed. The title was called Perry and Doof’s Road Trip, an idea they had come up with when they made it back home. The digital camera Doof had was completely broken by the water, but the SD card inside was still intact. He was lucky enough for that SD card to not destroy all of the data stored. He should actually thank Agent E for collecting it for him and Perry. 

He opens the book, looking at all of the things that the two had taken together. He sees the first sandcastle Perry had built, the jazz concert, Mount Rushmore, them with their friend Loli and Pete, and many other things. He closes the book and puts it in his bookshelf where he labels it, the most important things to remember. Doof crosses his arms, smirking. To this day, this is how he will remember his nemesis, the best friend who never left by his side.


End file.
